Lucina's Struggles
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Lucina and Robin's POV during the Fire Emblem Awakening Storyline (Includes other temporary POVs and non-storyline events!). Contains at least one OC. Pairings can be found on my profile. I don't own Fire Emblem! :P Nintendo owns it. Not the OCs though, they're all mine :P OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! Thanks for the entries! Thanks to laFia for putting this in a MUxLucina Community!
1. Chapter 1

Was it still daytime? Lucina couldn't tell that much. Or, should I say Marth? Anyways, 'Marth' was currently undergoing a feat many would consider impossible: time travel. She was tumbling through a rift along with 12 other children. "Hey, guys?" Cynthia, a Pegasus knight with bright blue hair muttered, holding out a hand. "I think we're at the end of th- Gah!" at that time, the end of the rift was upon them, and Cynthia, along with the other 12 kids, went spiraling across the land unto which they had come, not to be reunited for a couple of years. Anyways, the other 12 children were not important now, for the beginning of this story focuses on 'Marth'.

LUCINA'S POV

With a thud, I landed on the hard-packed dry earth. The first thing I registered? The smell of burning vegetation. I looked up, and couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. The entire forest that I landed in was ablaze; fissures snakes along the earth and fireballs flew across the sky like meteors. After standing up, my emotions took a radical shift. For the first time in many years, I saw my father. Running towards… was that my aunt?

Ah gods, never mind that! Those blasted Risen had followed me. Of course, one lay dissolving in plumes of smoke, but the other was facing aunt Lissa, axe held high and ready to deliver the deathblow. My father was too far away to help. So, I dashed for her, drawing my sword, Falchion, as I ran. There was no way I could destroy the thing before it impaled Lissa, so I did the reckless thing. I leapt in the way, sword twisted at an awkward angle behind my back, blocking the sword.

My father was standing there, dumbfounded. Beads of sweat popped up on my forehead and parted along the edge of my mask. "Help!" I called, and Chrom, my father, was shaken out of his confusion. He leveled his sword and charged the Risen. Alerted to the noise, the thing looked up in confusion. Taking full advantage, I turned around and slashed him with Falchion, nearly the same time Chrom's blade made contact. The beast promptly dissolved in black smoke.

"That was quite an entrance," Chrom said, looking at me warily, "What's your name?" he asked. I had no time to answer, because at that moment, two figures burst through the woods. "Milord, Milady, are you hurt?" I stifled a gasp; for that concerned voice could only come from Frederick, my father's knight captain and most trusted advisor. However, who was the second person? He was wearing a long coat, etched with symbols I know I've seen before. At his belt was a sword, and in his hand was a Thunder tome.

"Are such beasts commonplace in these lands?" he said, looking slightly scared out of his wits. Chrom looked grim, but replied. "They aren't from Ylisse, I promise you that." He said, as more of the creatures burst through the trees. I knew I had to help. What use would I be if I came back in time only for my father to die at the undead hands of the creatures who stalked me? However, I couldn't stay side by side with him, as much as my heart ached. So, I dashed into the trees to the Risen lying there in wait.

ROBIN'S POV

What a day, huh? Ylisse sure was a great vacation spot; with its comfy fields that were welcome to amnesiacs, fresh bear meat buffets, bandits galore and horrific beasts straight out of a fairytale. Maybe if I had money, I would rent a beach house.

I grabbed my tome and lightning crackled at my fingertips as I zapped a monster, causing it to blanch, and turn to smoke. Meanwhile, Chrom was making an arc through the things, cutting each and every one who got in his way down, trying to get to a monster who was obviously the leader: 8 feet tall and wielding a nasty looking axe. I gave a slight shiver.

Then, out of nowhere, two humans charged into battle. One, a cavalier, was issuing a

long stream of curses, and was being followed by a dainty-looking male archer who kept yelling, "Wait, my love! Dare you leave me in such sweet dust?" almost pitiful.

Anyways, despite his appearance, the archer began firing volley after volley of arrows into the horde while the cavalier charged right in with her lance, still uttering a slew of profanities. Finally, one sunk its axe into her breastplate. This, it seemed, only served to infuriate. "YOU WANT SOME OF MY LANCE, HUH? I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE FOR IT! SHOVED RIGHT UP YOUR-!" then, three arrows caught it in the throat and it dissolved to dust.

I had to admire his sense of aim, but I had let myself be distracted. I snapped back to reality just in time to avoid a surely fatal axe swing to the chest. However, I was sent to the ground and my tome went skittering. Without hesitation, I grabbed my sword and stuck the beast in the gut, and was 'rewarded' with a pleasant cloud of purple fog.

After that, I was allowed a brief respite as Frederick began spearing the things like he was fishing, yelling "YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF YLISSE ROYALTY! BOW OR I SHALL MAKE YOU!" needless to say, none of them bowed. Meanwhile, I heard a sharp cry of pain. I looked over to see Chrom, down on one knee. The Risen, amazingly, was missing an arm and was coated in long cuts. How was it still kicking? Then, it hit me: armor. Hastily, I scooped up my Thunder tome as the thing hefted his axe. "DIE FIEND!" I yelled, and I almost felt sorry for the beast. At the sound of my shout, the monster turned, its axe frozen midswing.

Then, my spell hit it square between its shoulders, causing electricity to run all the way up to the blade of his axe. If that wasn't enough to finish him, Chrom chopping his in half with one fell swoop definitely was. With a mighty roar, the thing fell to its knees and disintegrated. Then, I realized there was silence: not a single monster left standing. "Holy wow, Robin, you were INCREDIBLE!" Lissa yelled, jumping in the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Emmeryn

LUCINA'S POV

There. That was the last of the Risen. I had gotten glimpses of my comrades during the battle. Sully and Virion charging half the horde singlehandedly, although Virion stayed at the back. Go figure. Frederick spearing the beasts like nobody's business, and Chrom mowing the beasts down with ease. However, there was one thing bothering me: the other figure. He was rather elegant in battle, with battle skills so amazing it was incredible i couldn't recognize him. I still had no clue as to what the symbols on his coat meant, but I was already thoroughly mystified. A combination of swords and tomes was typically only seen in Dark Knights, although most typically relied on long-range magic, and only used swords in hand-to-hand combat. However, the boy known as Robin used both interchangeably with ease. Suddenly, lost in my musings, I realized I was surrounded. "The monsters are all gone, milord. This young man took care of the rest." I sighed inwardly with relief. If Frederick the wary believed she was a male, than anyone would. Unless the mask shattered, I would be fine. "What's your name?" Chrom asked, looking her up and down. "Its… Marth." Chrom looked a little shocked at this. "After the heroic king of old? Well, you certainly fight like a hero." Ok, time to deliver the message without spoiling anything. "I didn't come to talk about me. The world teeters on the brink of destruction. What you saw here today was only a prelude." Then, I was gone, running through the woods, leaving my family behind.

ROBIN'S POV

That guy was certainly a mystery, but I had little time to think. "We better head back to Ylisstol." Chrom said, and sheathed Falchion. So, we immediately marched west to the capitol. After a few miles, Chrom glanced back at me. It was only for a second, but I think it was to make sure I wasn't lagging behind. I was keeping up well, unlike Lissa, who had started to complain. "My feet HURT! I have blisters the size of EGGS!" Chrom sighed, but kept going. Realizing her arguments were leading nowhere, Lissa gritted her teeth and trudged on. The two who had joined the battle, Sully and Virion were their names, weren't travelling with us. They had gone north to some undisclosed location Sully referred to as 'the garrison'. When I asked Lissa, she replied by giggling and saying "You'll see!" and then walk for a few minutes with a smile, before it faded back into her I-don't-wanna-walk frown.

After a few more hours, we finally arrived. It was about noon, and the city was bustling inside its walls, citizens going about their business. "They must've been spared the quake." Chrom said, looking around. Suddenly, everyone was pushing against each other to get to the side of the street. "Emm must be coming by." Lissa said, grinning again. "Emm?" I asked, craning my neck for a glimpse. "Yea, she's the exalt of the halidom, Ylisse's symbol of peace." I nodded. "You must be lucky to have her." Lissa grinned even wider. "Yea, she's the BEST big sister anyone could ask for!" it took me a second to register that. "Wait… doesn't that make you…?" Frederick nodded. "They are the prince and princess of the realm, yes." I was suddenly tempted to bow. "Oh, Chrom, I mean, lord Chrom, forgive my behavior I-" Chrom cut me off. "Please, I've no need for formalities." I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. I definitely would never mistake him for a nobleman, that's for sure.

LUCINA'S POV

I had made it to Ylisstol, even before Chrom and the others did. I wanted to see Emmeryn, my aunt, the symbol of peace, the life-giver, war-stopper… and maybe the most selfless person in existence. So, I sat on the roof of a stall and waited. My wait was soon rewarded as I gasped. Calmly walking through the streets with a small guard of Pegasus Knights was Emmeryn. With the mark of the Exalt on her forehead, her long blonde hair, her peaceful blue eyes… no wonder such a person would give her life for the better of others. Although, for all I knew, I was doing the same.

I knew, according to the scrambled course of events I'd heard, that Chrom would be going to Regna Ferox for additional troops. Before I knew it, I was slowly walking even farther north to the warrior realm.

**Jack's Corner**

Hi everyone! Honestly, erm, didn't expect as many as 180 views :P So, cake and cookies to all of you! Nothing terribly interesting in this chapter, i'm afraid, but it warms up in the next two, don't worry. See you later! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The West-Khan's New Champion

ROBIN'S POV

"Holy wow." Was all I could say as the Exalt passed by. Everyone else just cheered, or sat in the same stupor I did, until Chrom elbowed me. "Come on, she's heading back to the castle. Let's go accompany her." So, before I knew it, I was standing in the throne room of Ylisse with one of the most kindhearted people in the realm. "Ah, Chrom, Lissa. You have returned." Emmeryn said, smiling. _"Even her VOICE oozes kindness." _I thought, but watched on silently. "Yea, we won't have bandit problems anytime soon." Emmeryn gave a slight chuckle.

"Yea, we had LOTS of help!" Lissa said, smiling. Emmeryn raised an eyebrow. "I assume you're talking about your companion here?" she asked, giving me the full-force of her kind smile. Geez. Then, Frederick decided to ruin my moment. "Milady, I must speak. We found Robin claiming that he had no memory, but that's all it is: a claim." Silently, I was fuming that the great knight had said that, but then I realized I'd probably say the same thing if we swapped positions.

However, Chrom turned on him, fists balled. "FREDERICK!" he said, voice rising. Emmeryn laid a hand on his shoulder, and Chrom calmed down instantly. Still can't get over the calming effect she had on people. "Yet, you brought him into the castle. Do you trust him, Chrom?" Chrom nodded. "He fought to save Ylissean lives. That's good enough for me." Emmeryn nodded, the bright smile resting on me once more. "Then you have my trust as well." I gave a slight bow. "Thank you, milady."

LUCINA'S POV

Regna Ferox. A united kingdom of barbarians and vicious fighters of all size and shape. Every few years, they held a contest to decide the reigning khan, or ruler, of the kingdom. The khans handpicked a group of champions to fight for them, and I knew that in this point in history, Chrom would come in defense of the East-Khan, Flavia. That meant I had to knock the West-Khan, Basilio, and his champion flat.

In order to take his place and fight my father I need to do this, for a number of reasons. One, to make sure Chrom wins and gets the soldiers Ylisse needs for the upcoming war. Two, because I need to make sure my own skills are honed. Three, because I miss him. Heh, forget that last part.

Anyway, I was immediately halted at the gates. "Stop right there, cur!" a voice called, distinctly feminine. I looked up to see a woman in a gray suit of armor pointing a lance at me. "I'm here to compete in the tournament, Raimi." She certainly seemed surprised I knew her name. "Alright. Open the gates!" she called, and the metal door blocking my way opened. I trudged through the snow and cold for miles, before reaching Arena Ferox, where the competitors were training.

I stepped inside to a large barracks and couldn't help but be impressed. Inside the room was a flurry of swords, axes, and spears, all-flying with remarkable speed and strength. At the far end of the hall were a myrmidon and a warrior, whom I recognized as Lon'qu, the soon-to-be former champion, and Basilio, the current West-Khan, overseeing the battles. I marched in, and all the fighting stopped. Basilio's one eye locked onto me. "What are you doing here, boy?" he asked, glaring. "I'm here to challenge the former champion." I said, and I heard a few guffaws. Basilio, however, broke out into full-blown laughter. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" he boomed, grinning. "Everyone, CLEAR OUT!"

Every single man, except Lon'qu, backed up immediately. Lon'qu and I grabbed practice swords. Basilio chuckled as I ran at Lon'qu with all my might. _"I can NOT lose this fight! If id o, the world is doomed!" _so, we each made it to the center of the battlefield, and our blades met in midair, neither giving the other an inch. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the soldiers. I brought the practice sword back and slammed the flat of the blade into his chest, sending him staggering a few steps. He immediately charged me again, blade held high. Prepared, I lunged forward in a feint strike.

When Lon'qu held his blade to dodge low, I immediately pulled the sword up and jabbed him in the chest, hard. He staggered again, off balance, and I swept the blade by his feet, causing him to topple. I held the blade to his throat with sweat trickling down my face. For a moment, there was only dead silence. Then, Basilio's laughter echoed throughout the barracks. "I have my new champion!" I sighed inwardly. The war raged on, but this battle had been won.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet, Sweet Victory

ROBIN'S POV

Regna Ferox. A cold kingdom with a mean border guard. "IF YOU'RE PRINCE CHROM, THEN PROVE IT!" a figure in gray armor yelled, and a half dozen lancers fired javelins at Chrom. I gasped as they whistled towards him. "CHROM!" I screamed, but then the impossible happened. There was a swish of white, and Chrom had vanished, the javelins sinking harmlessly into the snow. Frederick looked at me. "Alright, tactician. You've proven your mettle enough times, so show us what to do!" with that, the battle commenced. I decided to use magic, as a lot of the foes I was facing were long-distance archers and heavily armored knights. As Frederick, Vaike, (a Shepherd we met on the road to Regna Ferox), and Chrom and his rescuer Sumia, who had befriended a Pegasus and saved his life and I took the left entrance, Sully, Virion, Stahl, another cavalier, and Miriel, a mage, and Kellam, a knight we met here, took the right entrance. Finally, we made it to the top of the border fort we were fighting on. I shot a few spells at Raimi, but she moved with surprising speed and avoided them. I guess long range wasn't going to work. An axe man loomed over my suddenly, and sent my tome flying, where it was torn apart and scattered to the four winds. Yikes. So, I drew my sword and met his swing that surely would have inflicted a grievous wound. I stepped back away from his strike, sending him teetering off balance. I immediately took advantage and stabbed him in the gut, grabbed his weapon, and flung it over the edge of the fort. The man fled. Finally, we began to close in on Raimi. I had to give her credit for the fact that she appeared undaunted, and she merely hefted her javelin and stared us all down. All of us appeared uninjured, but I bet that there was some underlying wounds that they were attempting to hide. I took note that Vaike's chain was lower than usual, and I sighed. Raimi was no pushover, even with 10 opponents closing in, Raimi fought back with all her might. Vaike stumbled over a rock, and she chucked her javelin, which stuck right in his stomach. Vaike cursed, and got on one knee. She gave a slight chuckle and drew her iron lance. Then, Chrom leapt forward and charged with Falchion raised. Raimi, caught off guard, only had time to raise her lance and block the blow. She quickly regained composure and ducked, jabbing her lance into his stomach, causing him to grimace, but he slashed with Falchion, leaving a large gash in her armor, revealing her tunic underneath. Then, the impossible happened. Raimi jumped- in full body armor- over Chrom, turned midair, and stuck her lance in his back. He gasped and got down on all fours and she pulled it out. From a distance, I saw that his shirt was stained red. He was more injured than I thought. Triumphantly, Raimi raised her lance, ready to deliver the deathblow. I leapt into action, drawing my sword and charging. She brought the lance down, and I forgot what happened next. I was later filled in by Sumia that I had charged with fire in my eyes and a 'vengeance in my soul' as she put it; and slashed Raimi's lance in two before jabbing my sword into the slit in her armor Chrom had made. When I regained reason, I only remembered seeing Raimi on one knee, with my sword in her gut, wincing. I pulled out my sword as Lissa healed Chrom, Vaike, and then Raimi, who scrambled to her feet. "P-Prince Chrom! Milord! I am sorry for mistaking you for brigand imposters, but no brigands could wage a battle as you have!" then, without a sound, she led us in to speak with the East-Khan.

LUCINA'S POV

There he was. Striding in to the other side of the arena with Miriel, Sully, Stahl, and the mysterious Robin trailing behind him, weapons ready. I nodded to the four men standing behind me. I felt bad for Basilio, but this match determined the fate of an entire war. A horn sounded, and our forces collided. I hung back, hoping that my men would keep the other Shepherds incapacitated while Chrom and I dueled 1 on 1. In fact, he ran straight for me, dodging Robin, who was currently shooting spells back and forth with a mage, and drew Falchion. As I guessed, he gasped as I drew my Falchion. "Where did you get that?" he said, awestruck. I said nothing, merely looking at him from under the mask. Whatever misgivings he had, he quickly shook off and charged me.

ROBIN'S POV

All rhyme and reason of my carefully controlled plan was lost when the horn sounded. Both groups surged forwards in a mob, brandishing weapons and screaming battle cries. At once, Miriel and I took to battling two mages, while Sully and Stahl both engaged two axe-wielding rogues. As I watched, Chrom ran towards the masked man, Marth. I sat watching for a second, awestruck as the two traded blows, each seemingly knowing each other's fighting style. Then, I quickly focused on my current foe, which had caused my coat to light up in flames, which I put out before any damage was done. I quickly put it out and sent him staggering off balance with a blast of thunder, from a tome I acquired before arriving in Arena Ferox, then ran forward and knocked him off his feet with a quick slash of my sword. He didn't get up. With the other enemy soldiers occupied, I watched the battle. It was almost bizarre how Marth always knew what Chrom was going to do and prepared a suitable block before Chrom had started his attack. Chrom was floundering a bit, so I decided to step in. with a triumphant cry, I sent a blast of Elthunder in Marth's direction. Marth, although nobody except he knew this, dropped his sword in 'shock'. Chrom immediately stepped forward and held the tip of his sword to 'his' throat. Marth cleared his throat. "I… yield." He muttered, and Chrom pointed his sword skyward in victory. As Marth walked off the battlefield in a very convincing limp, Flavia walked over, simply ecstatic. "Incredible! It's been AGES since I've held the throne! However, more to the point, you have your alliance."

**Jack's Corner**

_400 Views. _I honest-to-Naga didn't expect that many. Keep it up, you all get another round of cake and cookies with... apple pie! :3 I appreciate all the reviewers pointing out mistakes and voicing their opinions, so don't be shy! I'd love it if you can find any errors, all for the better-making of the story!


	5. Chapter 5: The Duke's Daughter

LUCINA'S POV

Immediately, I left. I couldn't afford to meddle in events anymore than usual… but would it hurt to keep a close eye? It's not like I was publicly known as a time-traveler. So, I backtracked back to Ylisstol, well behind Chrom and company. As soon as I got to Ylisstol, I could be a lot closer. I was content just to walk down the rapidly warming path, full of luscious plant life. In the future, there was no such thing as vegetation, or beauty; he destroyed them all. Grima, the fell dragon, god of annihilation, death knell to man. He had so many titles, but the message was the same: he cared naught about who lived or died. Be it his followers or opponents, he destroyed them just the same. I shivered, despite the heat. I went at a quicker clip, as if to outdistance my memories. Then, I realized I nearly bumped in to Chrom. I hurriedly jumped back and climbed a tree with relative speed and stealth. I cursed silently. A full-blown battle between the Shepherds and Risen had broken out on the road. Magic flashed, arrows flew, swords sliced and lances jabbed. Among the battle, I noticed that Lon'qu was in the fray. Had Basilio given him to Chrom? I realized I wanted to laugh in relief: I had already changed the future! I decided to wait this fight out, Chrom wasn't gravely injured, so he likely wouldn't perish here, and he was loosely surrounded by Robin, Sully, and Miriel. Of course, Chrom was still in the fray, lunging forwards and finishing a Risen whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kellam was in the background, and if Risen could display emotion, I bet they'd be surprised that an invisible force just stabbed them in the behind. Lissa was standing behind Frederick, her Psychic staff ready as Frederick fought back the Risen who came near. Lon'qu was a tornado of swordsmanship, sometimes leaving the Risen as surprised as if Kellam had stabbed them. Finally, Robin sent a blast of Elthunder at the last Risen, who dissolved to black fog. The Shepherds put their various weapons away, condensed into a single group, and went on like nothing had happened. I waited a few minutes, and darted after them.

ROBIN'S POV

Finally, after a few more hours of marching after encountering more Risen, we were back in Ylisstol. While Sully, Stahl, Virion, Miriel, Kellam, Vaike, Sumia, and Lon'qu departed for the Shepherds Garrison while Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and I returned to the castle to report to Emmeryn. In the castle, she was speaking rapidly with a woman with a shock of white hair. "Phila, are you sure?" Emmeryn asked, her eyes swimming with worry. The woman, Phila, nodded. "I'm afraid so, milady. The Plegians raided a village, and abducted Maribelle, the duke's daughter. Hearing this, Lissa gasped. "Maribelle? Oh NO!" upon hearing Lissa's voice, Emmeryn looked up. "Oh, you have returned." She said, and I was shocked by the turn her voice had taken, from such a calm, comforting tone to a much more melancholy one. Chrom nodded. "We have our alliance." He said, and a hint of a smile played on Emmeryn's lips. "Good. I suppose you've heard our predicament?" Chrom nodded. "We'll just go in and CUT that Mad King down." He said grimly, putting a hand on Falchion's hilt. Emmeryn looked at Chrom sternly. "No, the halidom has caused too much bloodshed. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." Phila's eyes opened in shock. "Milady, you can't! You cannot trust him!" Emmeryn looked at her sadly. "I must, Phila." Chrom stepped forward. "At least allow the Shepherds to accompany you?" he asked, pleadingly. Emmeryn nodded. "I suppose that would be wise."

**Jack's Corner**

Wow. I still can't get over the number of views i'm actually getting :P Yes, I've heard from people that it doesn't deviate from the script/storyline much, but I do have a couple things planned... I definitely can't say anything about the wedding. 'Whoops!' I let it slip! :P Anyways, I am planning a wedding between the Plegia/Valm wars, but as to who the bride and groom will be is a surprise. Happy viewing!

~Jack


	6. Chapter 6: The Barter

LUCINA'S POV

There was no way I could infiltrate the castle. Time to go where the next important event would take place: Plegia. Home to King Gangrel, and the Grimleal cult, bent on worshipping the Fell Dragon. If only they knew that he cut the Grimleal down like any other man in the future… so sad. Anyway, I had just crossed the Plegian border when a small force of Plegians leaped upon me. I gasped: Chrom's company wasn't far behind; could this trap be meant for him? Quickly, I drew Falchion and leapt into battle. These weren't Gangrel's elite guard, that's for sure. I quickly slashed and parried and countered and jabbed through the mob, until all who was standing were three men: two archers and a huge bulky man with a long deadly-looking jagged spear. All of a sudden, I found three projectiles thrown at me at once. I was able to jump out of the way of the arrows, but I was right in the way of the spear. So, I raised Falchion in a desperate hope. I was rewarded with the pleasant chink of steel on steel. The archers immediately fired another volley, which I sidestepped easily. I ran up and cut an archer down, and snapped his bow. I'm inept with a bow, so I wouldn't have use for it, but the other archer was too close to the brutish man for comfort. So, I ran in an arc, too close for the archer to shoot and two far for the brutish man to cleave me. So, the archer took a few steps back to take aim, and I immediately changed direction and caught the brutish man off guard, stabbing him in the back. The man dropped his axe in shock as I pulled Falchion out, the blade now coated in blood. The man raised his fists, running forwards to probably strangle me. So, I raised Falchion and swung. There was a soft thump as the head landed in the sand. The man had been swiftly decapitated. The archer, being smart, threw his bow down and ran for his life. Satisfied, I continued to the spot I knew the final battle would take place.

ROBIN'S POV

We were at the foot of a series of cliffs. We as in Chrom and I, the Shepherds, Emmeryn, and Phila with her company of Pegasus Knights. At the bottom, waiting for us, were two people. One of them, with a crown anointed on his ginger hair, was obviously Gangrel, the infamous king of Plegia. The other was a tall white-haired woman with um… let's not get to what she had. Anyways, in the distance was the more important object: Maribelle, with her hands bound and currently being held by a thug with a who-knows-what skull on his head. Gangrel cackled. "What's this? The almighty Exalt is in my presence? I feel like I need to bow!" he then broke out into a cackling fit. "Perhaps you could tell me who your… acquaintance is, King Gangrel?" Emmeryn asked, keeping her composure. "You may call me Aversa." Aversa said with a soft drawl. Gangrel regained his composure. "Anyways, we found this girl…" Maribelle struggled, "Wandering across our border. Then, she hurt the Plegians who only sought to escort her safely home." Maribelle lost it. "YOU SPEAK NOTHING OF LIES! LET THE CHARRED ROOFTOPS OF MY VILLAGE SHOW FOR IT!" she screamed, growing quite red-faced. "Peace, Maribelle, I believe you." Emmeryn said calmly, and the red left Maribelle's face. Simply amazing. Gangrel cackled again. "I think it would take an act of CONSIDERABLE faith to heal this rift. So… give me the Fire Emblem, and I'll return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn's mouth formed a hard line. "Gangrel, surely we can barter…" her voice trailed off as Gangrel cackled again. "Guards, I want that Fire Emblem even if you have to pry it from her shiny dead hands!" he screamed, and three Plegians stepped forward. With a growl, Chrom stepped forwards and cut one down. Gangrel cackled even harder. "That's a declaration of war if I've ever seen one!" he hooted. Meanwhile, Aversa was over near Maribelle. "Looks like you'll be known as the girl who caused a bloody war, all because of your incredible haughtiness. Maribelle was looking down. "No…" she murmured. Suddenly, the guard holding her flew back in a whirlwind of pure energy. Aversa leapt back, sputtering. "Wh-What's this? Wind Magic?!" Then, a boyish figure ran up. "Come on, Maribelle, you're free now!" he said, laughing. Meanwhile, Aversa cooed. "Oh, is this your wittle boyfriend?" "Don't talk down to ME witch!" he yelled, and Aversa was thrown back with another blast of wind, although she suffered no damage. "We have to run, Maribelle!" Maribelle nodded, giving her golden curls a shake. "Right," she said, and they took off down the hill. Gangrel cackled and vanished, along with Aversa. Meanwhile, a sizable force was left behind to deal with the Shepherds. "Phila, get Emmeryn back to Ylisstol." Chrom said calmly. Phila nodded, and much to Emmeryn's disapproval, pulled her onto her Pegasus and flew away. "Shepherds, to arms!" at once Sully, Stahl, Vaike, Kellam, Sumia, Miriel, Lissa, Frederick, and Lon'qu surged forward, weapons unsheathed. At once, we collided with the enemy's forces. From the cliff above, out of range of sight, I thought I heard the scream of a child… or was it a teenage girl? I didn't have to time to dwell on it, because I was soon swarmed by a mishmash of archers mages and fighters. Unlike the Shepherds, the Plegians were used to using the terrain to their advantage, and soon had me backed up against the wall. Of course, I had picked off as many as I could, but they were overwhelming. I glanced over a barbarian's shoulder, and sure enough, each and every shepherd was in the same predicament. It would take a miracle to save us, so what would come next but just that?

There was a sound like a gunshot, and a soldier riding a vicious-looking wyvern tumbled down from the cliff above us. I gasped as two children dashed down a small path, a young mage and a troubadour. "Chrom!" the boy yelled, and started slinging spells at the enemy all around us. At once, the Plegians realized that this kid was the one to kill. Meanwhile, the Troubadour was dashing around using her mend staff like crazy, seeing that almost everyone was wounded. "SHEPHERDS, NOW!" I screamed, and what followed was nothing short of awe-inspiring. In the few moments of confusion the Plegians encountered when deciding which force to attack, each and every Shepherd leapt upon their assailants, decimating them in a matter of minutes. Finally, a single Wyvern Rider flew to the ground- on his Wyvern, obviously. He wielded a vicious throwing axe with a sadistic grin to match. "I'LL SPLATTER YOU ACROSS THE CLIFF'S FLOOR!" he yelled, and dove for the nearest target- Miriel. She gasped and raised her Fire tome, smacking the wyvern directly in the face with a blast of heat. Luckily, that saved her from getting bitten in half, but she flew back with a nasty slash from the axe in her side. "Lissa, get her to safety!" I called, and Lissa helped Miriel up and half lead half carried her away from the battle. The man, although severely outnumbered, was grinning even wider. "BRING OUT THE REINFORCEMENTS!" he yelled, and the forts up and down the cliffs became a flurry of activity. _Uh-oh. _I thought, as scores of Wyvern Riders poured out of the forts and began to encircle us.

LUCINA'S POV

Of course, the last thing I wanted was for my father to die. However, seeing the battle below me, I had to wonder if he could pull it off without killing himself. So, carefully, I picked my way down the cliff with as much pluck as I could muster. I made it to the cliff above the canyon floor, towards a cluster of Wyvern Riders lying low in case the slight chance their brethren are defeated. So, drawing Falchion, I stealthily slipped up to the one in the back, and promptly slashed him in the back, causing him to front flip off his wyvern and into the man in front of him. I jumped behind a boulder as the man turned on him. "WHAT'YA THINK YAR DOIN?" he bellowed, grabbing his axe. The man looked up angrily. "I DUN DO ANYTHIN'!" he yelled angrily, standing up. "TELL IT TA' MY AXE!" the first man yelled. There was a terrible thudding sound as the first man slumped to the ground. "WHAT'YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" another man yelled. "AYE, THAT MAS ME MATE!" another yelled. The first man raised his axe again. "WELL YA MATE WA' A WEAKLIN'!" then, the entire group burst into a flurry of axes and angry men. When I dared look up, I sighed in relief. Only one man was left: the big guy who had drawn first blood, and he was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. So, I dashed up and stabbed him through the chest before he reacted. His eyes widened as I withdrew my blade and he toppled over the cliff onto the ground below. Cautiously, I leaned over the cliff for a look at the battle.

ROBIN'S POV

It was apparently raining corpses. The Wyvern Riders scattered as their brethren in arms fell from the sky, dead or dying. I guess it'd be scary if the Shepherds started falling from the sky. "CHROM, TAKE THREE MEN AND GO FOR THE COMMANDER! EVERYONE ELSE, HELP ME PICK OFF EVERYONE ELSE!" I yelled, and Chrom, Sumia, Sully, and Stahl charged, ducking and weaving between soldiers making their way to the commander, who was still grinning. Meanwhile, the others and I tried our best to clear the path, jumping in front of them and dispatching a soldier. However, more just kept appearing in their place. Despite that, Chrom manage to square off against him while the other three managed to keep a small ring of space. I hurriedly joined the circle, zapping the wyverns and riders alike. I couldn't see the battle, but I heard the occasional shouts of Chrom taking on the man. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a panicked shout. "CAPTAIN ORTON'S BEEN KILLED!" a rider yelled, and each and every living Plegian bolted. I turned around to see Chrom standing over Orton and his wyvern, sweat pouring down his face.

**Jack's Corner**

As usual, amount of views = Wow! Thanks for all my viewers and re-viewers. Heh, play on words. I tried to make more paragraph breaks, but this was pre-written, so expect the next chapter to be all broken :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

LUCINA'S POV

The battle had been won. However, the most difficult part of my quest was yet to come. As soon as Orton was struck down, I dashed for Ylisstol as fast as my legs could carry me. The next day, I reached the capitol. I knew Chrom would be moving swiftly, so that night, I snuck into the castle walls through a cleft Chrom bashed in the outer wall during training. To my surprise, he was already in the garden I had emerged in. To my greater surprise, the Robin character I knew so little about was there as well, in discussion. So, with one hand on Falchion's hilt, I walked up to the two. Needless to say, Chrom was pretty shocked at my arrival. "How did you…?" he shook his head. "You know what, I don't even care anymore." I noticed Robin was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and I felt my own smile playing across my lips. Hurriedly, I replaced it with my regular slight frown. Odd. "Once again, I'm not here to talk about me." I said simply. Chrom sighed. "Of course you aren't. I'm sure you didn't pop in to say hello, either." He said, glaring at me. For the first time since donning the mask, I felt self-conscious. "What if I told you…"? I let a dramatic pause hang in the air, although I realized how incredibly stupid it felt. "…I could predict the future? A future where Emmeryn is killed? Tonight?" Robin stopped laughing, and Chrom tensed ever so slightly. "Am I expected to believe that you can predict the future?" All right, time to prove it to him. I shut my eyes for a second, not that Chrom would tell, and let my senses range across the garden. Then, I heard a slight rustle in the bushes. Perfect, I had found the assassin. I drew Falchion, silently. Chrom tensed more and did likewise. "I'm about to save your life." I said, as there was another rustle. "From HIM!" on the last word, the assassin broke out of the bushes and dashed at Chrom. Hurriedly, I turned and slashed him in the chest with Falchion. The assassin dropped to the ground, dead. "I trust… this proof will suffice?" I said, lowering my guard. Chrom nodded dumbly. I gasped as there was another rustle, and another assassin broke cover. I turned, intending to meet him, when I slipped on the fallen assassin's sword. Damn it! I fell backwards, and the mistake saved my life as the living assassin's blade flashed right where my face would have been. Chrom dashed up and dispatched the fiend quickly, sheathed Falchion and stared. I glanced over and noticed Robin was doing likewise. I looked down, and saw the mask, lying in two pieces at my feet.

Robin's POV

Well, when this all goes down in history, I'm sure we'll all see this as the biggest plot twist ever. Who knew that 'Marth' was a woman? Well, besides me. I didn't completely know, but I guessed due to her… "I KNEW IT!" I yelled triumphantly. Chrom looked at me quizzically. "How did you know she was a woman?" he said, looking at her with the same expression. "It was her fig- Um, I mean intuition?" Marth was glaring at me with an expression I was sure was unbridled rage. Or was it… no, it couldn't be. I realized I was shaking my head. "Anyways, are there more assassins?" Marth's head snapped up. "Gods, you're right!" she said, and bolted into the castle. I looked at Chrom, gave a slight shrug, and charged in after her, with Chrom tailing closely behind. I don't know why, or how, but all of the Shepherds were suited for battle in the castle halls. "I had them stay the night, because I don't want them travelling alone with the Risen about." Chrom explained. "So, are we gonna kick some assassin arse or what?" Sully said, gripping her spear. Stahl gave a nod, while trying to fasten his armor straps with a piece of bread in his mouth. I gave a slight eye roll, but let it pass nonetheless. Chrom handed me a rough sketch of the castle, which I studied. There were three halls leading up to the main hall we were in, which broke off to the room where Emmeryn was, which Marth was guarding. "Anyways, the Exalt's life is in danger, and currently we're the only people here ready to defend her. So, here's the plan. Sully and Kellam, take the entrance on the far left. Virion, stay behind them and pick the oncoming enemies off." The trio nodded and immediately blocked the hallway off. "Stahl and Sumia, take the entrance on the far right. Miriel, go with them. Remember to stick close." This was mainly due to the fact that, despite her enhanced capabilities as a mage, she couldn't take attacks that well. The trio nodded, Miriel mumbling some random things about our probabilities of winning, and blocked that entrance. "Alright, Chrom, Vaike, and Ricken, take the entrance between the two." I said, gesturing. The entrances were all blocked, and I allowed a small smile to pass my lips. "Alright, Lissa and Maribelle, stay here with Marth and I to help heal the wounded. We'll protect you." The two nodded and each walked/galloped off to a separate half of the hall. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, studying the layout of the castle, when I heard it. The castle ground started trembling, ever so slightly. "LOCK SHIELDS!" I yelled, and the first wave of assassins leapt into battle.

**Jack's Corner**

Apple pie goes out to whoever gets the last sentence reference :3 Anyways, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to pause mid-battle, or have an uber-long chapter. Anyways, So proud that i'll be reaching 2000 views soon. -wipes tear-. I would like to add that a certain merchant will be coming into play, thanks to a great series of drabble i've been reading. It's called 'All That Glitters' and I really recommend you check it out! For future notice, none of the other spot pass/Einherjars will make an appearance, sorry to say.


	8. Chapter 8: Javelins and Elfire

LUCINA'S POV

Well, I suppose even master tacticians make mistakes. Robin, despite his idea of covering the entrances, had forgotten the fact that there would be more than just dim-witted brawn-over-brains troops out there. Upon seeing the more heavily armored units, the cavaliers and fighters backed down, and a small force of dark mages filled the halls. I saw Robin's eyes visibly twitch as he put a hand on his Elthunder tome. "Alright, LET SOME BY!" I yelled, and three dark mages spilled into the main hall. They immediately made a beeline for Emmeryn's room, but I was in their path. They stopped, and fired bolts of dark energy at me from afar. I parried them easily, and they seemed to realize cowardly tactics wouldn't work. That was when Robin came up from behind and dispatched all three. I stifled a small peal of laughter, and then frowned again. _Why do I keep doing that? _I shook my head and looked around for attackers.

I saw a redheaded thief pass by Chrom without a glance, and I immediately readied Falchion. However, he darted past me, popped a candy in his mouth, and decapitated a fighter in one fell swoop. "Chrom?" I called, gesturing to the candy-sucking thief. Chrom gave a slight chuckle. "He's with us." He said, then whirled around and met an oncoming cavalier. Then, the wall busted open as a woman wearing very revealing purple clothing ran in on all fours. Chrom gritted his teeth and ran at her, but I held up a hand. "Hold, Panne is not an enemy!" "Quite the prophet, aren't you 'Marth'?" he said, and leapt back into the fray.

As I watched, Panne grabbed her beast stone, turned into giant bunny-rabbit form, and ripped a dark mage's throat out. I couldn't help but be impressed. Meanwhile, Robin was surveying the battles with a frown of concentration. "Alright, Stahl and Sumia, let some in, you're overstrained!" he yelled, and a stream of cavaliers dashed in, lances held high. _Flash!_ There was a streak of lightning and the lead dropped dead, causing the rest to curse and dismount, due to the horses not being able to step over their fallen. Hooray for cramped walkways.

However, these soldiers weren't completely inept without their mounts. Completely ignoring the others, the dismounted soldiers charged, lances and swords held high. I leveled Falchion and quickly slashed a few out of the way, but there was at least a half down left. A volley of javelins flew towards me, and I jumped to the left to avoid them. All but one stuck into the door with a nice solid sound purchase. The last one, of course, dug itself into my arm, tearing my sleeve and staining my shirt with blood. Another round of javelins bristled over the soldier's heads, and I brandished Falchion with the fiercest look I could muster. Then, there were multiple screams as Panne, (in giant bunny rabbit form) slammed into the men with a roar.

Several scenes of carnage followed, so I decided to pull the javelin out of my arm instead of watching. This, of course, sent another gush of blood down my arm. "Lissa!" I called, and the princess turned, and raised her staff. Instantly, the wound closed, and the blood began drying. Then, just as it seemed the battle would turn out in our favor, everything went wrong. There was a flash of light, and Sumia was thrown off her mount and landed on the ground with a thud, a charred, gaping hole in her armor. Stahl gasped, turned around and tried galloping away, but met a similar fate, and was thrown off his horse, muttering something about breakfast. Standing where the two had been was a tall man in a purple and black robe, and a long pointy beard. In one hand, he held a staff, and in the other an Elfire tome, which I guessed had just been used. His eyes lit up in a devilish sort of way when he saw Robin, and he took a step forwards. "Could it be?" he said, grinning. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. "FINALLY!" he cackled, and Robin began to back away slowly.

ROBIN'S POV

How nice. The creepy assassin wanted me. As the man charged me, tome held high, I raised my own Elthunder tome and shot an arc of electricity at him. He immediately leapt out of the way, surprising nimble for a man wearing an extremely tight robe. Then, he flipped his tome open and shot a searing bolt of fire at me. _Think, Robin! How do you beat someone with superior magical strength? _Wait… superior magic? Then I'll just have to be physical!

With a yell, I charged the completely off-guard assassin and slashed at him with my sword. He leapt back, but not before avoiding a (very light) slash to the chest. The assassin cackled and sent a spell flying, which I dodged. Marth only had time to duck as the spell broke Emmeryn's door open. The man's eyes lit up even more, if it was possible. "Ah, I'll have to forget you for now, little amnesiac." He said, and shot a searing bolt of heat in Emmeryn's direction.

Time seemed to slow down as Marth leapt in front of the blow, and was sent flying across the room, where she landed limply with a thud. I gasped, and then I glared at the man. He only had time to look a tad uneasy as I ran at him again. He hurriedly readied his tome and sent a blast of flame, which I avoided, and leapt into the air, and brought my sword down. Now, I would have liked for him to die in one fell swoop. Of course, that didn't happen.

He gave a sharp cry of pain, and the front of his robes were becoming damp with blood, but he was still on his feet, and if possible, more angry than before. With a growl, he ran at me. I guess I should have expected that, but I was shocked as he raised his tome and burned mine to ash. So, being the logical one, I leapt back, and pulled out my sword. Another flash of fire, and it was a pile of goo on the carpeted floor. The figure grinned, and raised his tome, intending to kill. I gulped and shut my eyes. The searing bolt of heat never came.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes. The assassin was lying on the ground; blood staining the back of his robes a deep crimson. Behind him was Chrom, holding Falchion and grinning slightly. "I guess you owe me now." He said, sheathing Falchion at his waist. Sumia and Stahl were on their feet, although a tad unsteady; but Marth was still on the ground, smoke curling off her clothes.

**Jack's Corner**

Yeah. The impossible has just been done. PARAGRAPH BREAKS. I'm guilty of being a little forgetful of them. Anyways, I've started making ideas for the wedding... hehehe. No hints for you guys! ^_^ But you do get... Peppermint Bark for being such great (re)viewers!


	9. Chapter 9: Relationships

LUCINA'S POV

Ouch. I suppose, if one wants to leap in front of a blow, they should make sure they don't black out on impact. Of course, that didn't happen. I awoke to see a concerned Lissa hovering over me. "Ah, you're awake!" she said, clapping. "I must go now." I said brusquely, and walked out of the hall while Chrom and Robin were talking with Emmeryn.

I made it to the garden where I came in when Chrom came up to me. Outwardly, I kept the same facial expression. Inwardly, my mind was still a mixture of emotion. "So, you're leaving again?" he said looking at me. I nodded, trying to be austere as possible. Chrom sighed. "Must you be so… antisocial?" he said, a trace of a smile on his face. I almost burst out laughing. If he knew what he was to me… "The future has been averted, I cannot afford to meddle any further." I replied curtly, and then I turned and left for the cleft in the castle wall, my cape billowing in the slight breeze that kicked up.

Well, now what do I do? Naga had said there was no way for me to return to the future… so do I just live out my life? Try to forget the horrible future I came from? _You could try to find your friends. _A small voice said, and Lucina nodded to herself. "Yes, that's a good plan." She muttered aloud, and slowly walked down the dusty road to the countryside, leaving Ylisstol, her home, behind her.

ROBIN'S POV

Strangely, I was almost uninjured. You know, minus the searing, angry, inflamed, blistering wound on my chest that had ruined my favorite (and only) robe. A quick staff-twirl from Lissa fixed that. However, there were multiple plusses to winning the battle; besides the obvious fact that Emmeryn wasn't dead on the ground, and that we had two new Shepherds, Gaius the thief and Panne the Taguel. This battle had finally brought a few facts to my attention.

One: there had only been three major injuries, not counting my own. This by itself was an enormous improvement than that time on the Northroad when the Risen struck. Two: I realized it was a hilarious source of entertainment to see Sumia working herself into lather over Chrom. "Oh, look at that cut on your hand!" "Sumia, that's an old paper cut." "But what about that GAPING wound on your shoulder?" Chrom sighed. "That's the Brand of the Exalt. I've had it almost my entire life." This caused a chorus of snickers, and I realized I was slow in realizing how hilarious this was. Three: Marth was… mysterious. Yeah, I know, thank you Captain Obvious. Seriously, one minute she was a man with a mask, next he/she was a prophet, then he was a she. It made my brain hurt, and for some weird reason, it made me almost… relieved.

I shook my head to clear it as Chrom walked over. "There are better places to take a nap than on the carpet too, you know. Maybe a bedroll. Or an actual bed!" Chrom gasped in mock surprise, then we both burst into laughter.

Anyways, the assassins were the least of our worries. "Alright Shepherds, tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional troops for Ylisse." Chrom said, after he had (gently) shooed the worrying Sumia away. "Also, we will be accompanied by Emmeryn." Emmeryn opened her mouth slightly, as if to argue, but then she closed it and nodded gently. I didn't know it was POSSIBLE to nod gently. "Alright, the guest rooms are on the second floor. Get some rest, Shepherds!" with that, the Shepherds dispersed, already calling dib on rooms.

**Jack's Corner**

Yea, humorous chapter today. Kudos to a certain friend for reminding me to update Dx Anyways, The wedding chapter is almost done, just patching up a couple of loose ends. So, *tosses cookie* Oh, and next Chapter we meet my 6th favorite character...


	10. Chapter 10: To Save a Halidom

LUCINA'S POV

The first place I stopped at was a lovely village in the northernmost reaches of Regna Ferox. Technically, it was the road between two villages. I had run into a caravan with a bunch of panicked redheaded female merchants running around. They saw me, growled, and drew an assortment of silver weapons.

"Stop right there, brigand!" one yelled, brandishing a crooked sword crackling with magical energy. I took my hand off of Falchion's hilt. "Hold, I am not your enemy." I said, bowing slightly. "Are you plagued by brigands?" the merchants went into a huddle and began talking in quick, hushed tones. "Yes." One finally said as the huddle broke up. "Nasty brigands are charging a ridiculous toll price to get through here, and we've just ran out of food." A merchant from the back mumbled something about dumplings from Chon Sin.

"So, you need help killing brigands?" I asked, a slight smile forming. A merchant looked me up and down. "You don't look like much." She muttered, sheathing her crooked sword. I almost laughed. If she had known what I had been through… "Alright, I'll slay the brigands and you can pass through." I said, and continued down the path, my hand back on Falchion's hilt.

After a solid 20 minutes of walking, I saw the 'toll'. A large group of axe-wielding armor-clad men were sitting, drinking ale. They saw me, and immediately leapt to their feet, brandishing their axes. "Hey you, yar gotts to pay the fine if yar wanna pass! Or yar can face me axe!" one yelled, slurring his words.

"I think I'll stick with option B." I said, staring him down. "Whassat?" he said, obviously confused. I lunged, drew Falchion, and impaled him through the gut. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped his axe and his mug of ale. "G'night ma…" he murmured, and slumped to the ground.

The next half hour was a blur of whirling blades, drunken brigands, and sloshing mugs of ale. When the fighting was over, I stood panting despite the chilly air. The brigands lay on the ground before me, swimming in pools of blood. "I suppose that will be payment enough." I said, and walked back to the merchant caravan.

The merchants gasped when they saw me, and I swear I saw money passing hands. At least someone rooted for me. "Are the bandits… dead?" the one with the crooked sword asked. I nodded. The merchants all grinned at this. "Well, our names are Anna." She said, sticking out her hand.

I gasped. "Is something… wrong?" Anna asked, withdrawing her hand. "No, just a wound." I lied. "I must go now, safe travels." Then, I turned around back down the road from which I had come. "Anna, huh?" I muttered to myself, once I was well away from the caravan. Another grin appeared on my face, and I made no attempt to hide it. "Pleasure to re-meet you."

ROBIN'S POV

Three measly hours of sleep and roughly twice that amount walking, we were jumped. Yes, Chrom had woken us up at the crack of dawn. Yes, we took along a stuffy old hierarch who I had never met before. Yes, he sold us out to Plegia.

Plegia then swiftly murdered him. However, we were still surrounded by a whole lot of Plegians raring to knock us into the yawning canyon to our left. So, naturally, Emmeryn was moved to the back of the column of Shepherds with Phila, and the battle commenced.

I drew the Elwind tome I had traded with Ricken for my Elthunder, and blasted a wyvern rider into the abyss. From across the chaos, Ricken gave thumbs up and sent an arc of thunder down an enemy's raised lance. "GET THE PRINCE, YOU FOOLS!" the commander, a man named Vasto, yelled. He swooped down (on his wyvern, of course) to Chrom, lance raised.

Chrom's back was turned, and he was fighting off three mounted warriors at once. "CHROM!" I screamed, but I was too far away to help. It would take a miracle to save him. So, what happened next? A miracle, of course! There was a swish of red, and Vasto fell dead to the ground, throat slit.

Well, in Ylisse they say, the newcomer Cordelia saved Chrom's life three times that day. For at Vasto's death, the Plegians rallied, and sent Chrom flying into the abyss. I gasped as Cordelia swooped down after him, vanishing into the gloom. For a split second, there was dead silence.

Then, a javelin heralded perhaps the greatest comeback ever. The javelin, by some miracle, killed a wyvern, causing both rider and beast into the abyss. Cordelia spiraled out of the abyss with Chrom hanging on for dear life.

The Shepherds cheered, screamed, and leapt back into battle. The remaining Plegians didn't stand a single chance. I fought like I never fought before, whirling and slashing with my blade and sending enemies flying with Elwind. I felt invincible, and pretty soon, we were all surrounded by dead Plegians.

However, the battle had wielded two unexpected results. As soon as the battle was over, Cordelia burst into tears and began to tell her story. "The border… fell?" Phila said, obviously shocked. "Y-yes… My k-knight sisters… begged me to come and warn you…" she broke into a fresh wave of tears. "I can still hear them… screaming…" "It's OK, Cordelia. Your comrades rightly prized your youth."

However, Cordelia did not stop sobbing. Emmeryn's mouth formed a hard line. "I am returning to Ylisstol." She said, the twinkle of kindness almost gone from her eyes. "Emm, you can't!" Chrom yelled, sheathing Falchion. "I must, the people need me. Phila, take me back, now." Everyone was amazed at the tone of Emmeryn's voice, which had never rose above a soft, calm, quiet voice. So, uneasily, Phila allowed Emmeryn to climb on her Pegasus and they flew off.

**Jack's Corner**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Yea, I know guys, I'm deviating from the script with the whole brigand thing. However, a certain reviewer said something that actually completely changed the story arc for me, and i'm sure they know who they are. Anyways, all that stuff aside, the wedding chapter is done! I just need to finish the last couple of chapters leading up to it. I've decided to split it into multiple parts so you don't get a overload xD And, I added a little Christmas-y thing... 'In Ylisse they say, the newcomer Cordelia saved Chrom's life three times that day!' Anyways, Merry Christmas! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Doppelgängers and Armies

LUCINA'S POV

It was three weeks after I saved Emmeryn's life. Then, my short-lived peace was ruined. I was walking back to Ylisstol, when I saw the army. The army was huge, with entire platoons of foot soldiers, cavaliers, Pegasus knights, wyvern riders, and even an entire division of thieves. I bit my lip. No doubt they were heading for Ylisstol, and judging by the flags they carried bearing the Plegian crest, and the cries for death, it wasn't for parley.

There was no way I could stop the army. It was way too big. I doubt if I gave it my all, I couldn't even slow them down. They would reach the capitol in a manner of days. The good news? My mission wasn't completely ruined. The bad news? Destiny was back on track.

I waited until the army had disappeared over the ridge, and then I began to follow. I admit, I was as cocky as to travel about 3 yards behind the thieves. Of course, they noticed. I barely noticed the movement, but a decade of training reflexes kept me alive as I ducked the blade that whizzed over my head. Three assassins had turned and were brandishing a small armory of weapons. A few had knives in their mouths; talk about armed to the teeth. "Ey' we get a Ylissean ova here!" one yelled, and in an instant I was surrounded by at least two dozen Plegians.

I gulped.

ROBIN'S POV

We were almost at the Longfort, when more disaster struck. However, this time it wasn't a total ambush. Instead, we quite literally walked into it. We were marching, when we began to hear men yelling and the clang of steel on steel. "Shepherds, hurry!" Chrom yelled, and we charged down the Northroad to the sounds of battle.

Of course, we had arrived at the Longfort. The Feroxi guard was struggling to hold off an onslaught of men. The strange thing was… "They look… just like us!" Sumia said, dumbfounded. And it was true; the attacking force was lead by a man in blue hair, with a (rather striking) white-haired tactician at his side, slinging spells at a lone figure on the top of the fort.

"Raimi!" Chrom yelled, and charged directly into the cluster of men. "Most likely to break things… including his own bones." I muttered, and charged in after him, along with the Shepherds. In an unspoken agreement, we each went for our doppelganger. My own (still incredibly striking) double whirled to face me. The last thing I saw before the battle commenced was a very surprised looking Kellam-double with a spear in his breastplate.

We both drew swords, and ran at each other. I jumped and brought my sword down, only to have it blocked and sent skittering. So, I drew my tome and shot a blast of Elwind, knocking his own sword out of his hand. He growled (in a not-so-striking way) and drew an Elfire tome.

He shot a bolt of heat at me, and instinctively I sent Elwind to block it. The result, as Miriel would say, was excelsior! The two tomes collided in midair, causing the fire to fly everywhere in a small explosion. Miriel turned, adjusting her glasses. "How interesting. The mixture of both elements caused a reaction of the highest caliber!" she said, observing the flames.

However, the battle wasn't over yet, amidst the confusion, (My double's coat had caught fire) I dashed to my fallen sword and picked it up. The man was still trying to douse his coat as I impaled him in the chest. He gasped, and went limp, the light leaving his eyes. I pulled my sword out and looked at the other battles. At least one of every Shepherd was on the ground. (Both Sumias and Lissas were panting heavily clutching their sides)

Chrom walked over to the both of them. "Where is your Brand, Lissa?" he asked, looming over the first one. "It n-never surfaced. You know that, Chrom!" she muttered, still holding her side. Chrom nodded and pushed his boot into the other Lissa's face. I glanced over at my doppelganger, and realized that he wasn't an EXACT copy of me. His nose was much more upturned, and his hair was a very faint shade of blonde instead of white. I looked over at the fake Lissa to realize that her dress was a deeper yellow and her eyes were brown, not blue. Chrom walked over to Sumia, asked her a question, and stomped on the other's face. It went on her a full 20 minutes, and it wasn't all that fun to watch.

Raimi walked down to the ground, panting. "Excellent timing, Sir Chrom." She said, smiling weakly. "We truly believed the Plegian imposters were you this time, they bore your same face." Chrom laughed. "Believe me, I am MUCH more handsome." Raimi chuckled weakly. "I suppose you must speak with the khans?" she asked, gesturing to the gate. Chrom nodded. "Yes. Are you fit to lead us there?" Raimi straightened up and nodded. 'Of course, sire. I am always ready to perform my knightly duties. I couldn't help but laugh as she lead us into Regna Ferox.

**Jack's Corner**

Sorry for the break, guys. I didn't have access to a computer from the 26th to the 30th. Anyways, Happy New Years Eve! I may upload a second chapter today, so keep posted! -tosses gatorade- Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12: Gaius Anna equals Thomas?

LUCINA'S POV

Well, I was cornered. 24 Plegian thieves out for my blood. I brandished Falchion threateningly as they advanced. One of them, probably a platoon leader, raised three fingers. 23 knives appeared in the assassin's hands, gleaming in the fading light. The leader put down a finger. Then another. I closed my eyes, and waited. _I'm sorry Father. I failed you. _

Then, there was a strangled gasp followed by a thud. I opened my eyes, and then gasped at the sight before me. A redheaded thief was weaving his way through the mob of assassins, cutting them down with his sword, a sharp silver blade. "Impossible!" I muttered, as the thief turned to face me. "You're supposed to be dead!" for standing behind me was a traveler from the past, Thomas.

He grinned and sheathed his blade. "Last I checked you weren't born yet, Blue. He pulled a toffee out of a pocket on his coat and popped it in his mouth. "I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know I've saved both your parents three times over." Thomas stopped chewing. "Are they OK?" he asked, a slight frown of worry appearing on his face. I couldn't help but smile. "Gaius is with the Shepherds, and I saved Anna's caravan from starvation at the hands of brigands." He sighed with relief. "That's good. He hasn't killed himself for a bag of candy… yet."

We both laughed at this. "So, what's up with the army over there? That sure isn't part of our history." I stopped laughing. "I stopped the Exalt's assassination… but now that army is most likely coming to kill her." Thomas gave a slight shrug. "You still changed history. I suppose Chrom can figure something out."

I sighed. "But what if he CAN'T? What if Emmeryn still dies? What will happen to the Fire Emblem?" Thomas rolled his eyes. "You seriously worry too much, Blue. Where are the Shepherds now? I want to see Gaius again." I nodded. "One problem; I have no clue where they would be. This isn't part of scripted history." Thomas chewed thoughtfully on his toffee.

"Well, if they're kidnapping Emmeryn, Gangrel wouldn't have her killed with nobody around. Best guess is that they'll take her to Plegia, maybe in the castle courtyard itself." I nodded again. "That's our best bet. To Plegia!"

ROBIN'S POV

Honestly, I don't like Plegia. Insane cultists guarded their border, they sold 1000 year old little girls to drunkards, and you couldn't go a day without getting sand in your smallclothes. Erm, forget that last part. Anyways, the Shepherds and I were all sitting around a long wooden table at our temporary camp with a map of Plegia's castle courtyard and the surrounding area.

Emmeryn had been kidnapped. Chrom nearly beheaded the spy who had told us that, and immediately ordered we marched to Plegia. On the border, we had a run-in with the Grimleal cultists and had rescued Gregor and Nowi: a middle-age mercenary and a 1000 year-old Manakete.

I had also came up with perhaps the best plan ever concocted, to be perfectly modest. "Alright, so we strike down the commander and then the wyvern knights afterwards. Then, once the skies are clear, the pegasus knights Basilio freed will-" "Hold it boy, how in Naga's name will I free some Pegasus knights?" Basilio said, slamming his mug of ale onto the table. "Basilio, please stop drinking. I went over this three times already." Basilio laughed, belched, and apologized.

"Anyways," I said, looking back to the map. "Hold it." Chrom said, putting a hand across my chest. "What if Gangrel is there? He definitely will be." I sighed. "Chrom, I honestly respect your opinion, but I was getting to that." Chrom nodded and sat down, removing his hand.

"So the Pegasus knights, preferably Phila, will swoop up and rescue Emmeryn from her perch after Flavia kills the executioner." Flavia nodded, smirking slightly. "That buffoon will be dead before he knew what hit him." I nodded and looked back down at the map one last time.

"Finally, if Gangrel chooses to remain behind, Chrom will whoop his sorry arse and be done with things." Everyone turned and stared. Chrom Basilio and Flavia burst into laughter, rocking in their chairs. I sighed and rolled up my map. "You two act your age! Basilio, you better be sober tomorrow." Then I left the tent.

**Jack's Corner**

My first OC! His character isn't fully developed in the current 12 chapters, as he's only appeared in one, but I basically took my favorite traits from Gaius and Anna, (My favorite non existing OTP) and added thoughtfulness, as seen in this chapter. he will make more appearances, no need to fear. So, happy New Year folks! (P.S., 3000 views for the win!)


	13. Chapter 13: Thomas' Tale

LUCINA'S POV

Thomas was more talkative than I remembered. We made it roughly a mile before he started asking questions. "So, Blue, have you met with any of the others?" I shook my head. "Only you, unfortunately." Thomas' face contorted into a look of mock hurt. "Oh, am I not good enough for you?" he asked, ruining the act by unwrapping a lollipop and sucking on it. I smiled.

"Well, you must be making a real living if you can afford all that candy." Thomas burst into laughter. "I don't care what ANYBODY says, taking candy from a baby is NOT easy." We both laughed at this, although normally I would be scolding him for thievery. I guess I can cut him some slack, considering I thought him to be dead.

"That reminds me." I said, after a minute or two of walking in silence. "How did you escape that fort?" Thomas' face darkened. "It wasn't easy, Blue." He said, spitting out the now empty lollipop stick. "I honestly thought I could hold off those Risen for you three and escape with my life. But after you left… this sorcerer came…"

THOMAS' POV (An abandoned fort, while trying to recover Vert)

"You three have to go, dammit!" I yelled, decapitating a Risen archer with one quick strike. "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Noire yelled, shooting a mage choc full of arrows. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" "I agree, what would the ladies think?" Inigo said, smiling weakly as he danced his way out of a cluster of enemies. "We are not running like cowards while you stay and fight!" Lucina yelled, Falchion's light causing the swarm to hold for a split second. I shook my head as three undead fell to the ground. "Pretty soon, Grima will locate our presence and the Deadlords will get here. Do you want that?" I said, instinctively reaching for my pocket and cursing when I remembered my candy stock ran dry weeks ago.

"You wouldn't stand a CHANCE against them!" Lucina yelled, stabbing a mounted Risen in the chest. "Better I die than you! You're the princess of Ylisse and I'm just some measly COMMONER!" at the last word I whirled around and sank my sword into an oncoming fighter's chest. Lucina's mouth formed a hard line. "You have the gemstone. I promise I'll come back once I've mopped these vermin up, alright?" I was no Inigo, but I managed a wink to reassure her. Lucina sighed. "Noire. Inigo. We're leaving."

"BLOOD AN- Eek, my Talisman!" Noire began to cry as a shadowy Risen snatched the prop and dashed away. "Oh HELL no!" I yelled, weaving through the horde after the thief. "Thomas!" Lucina's voice got faint as I charged farther. Suddenly, the Risen dissolved in a purple fire, and the Talisman dropped to the ground. I scooped it up and got ready to turn, when HE appeared.

He was leaning against one of the few remaining pillars, smiling cockily. He had a Waste tome in his hand, and he was smiling calmly. "Oh, I was hoping to catch that blasted princess, but I suppose you'll make a fine… hostage." He said, sweeping his dark purple cloak over his shoulder. "Alright, if you think you can use me a hostage…" I brandished my sword. "You have another thing coming. Lucina already left, and I'm not about to let you follow her!"

For all I knew, Lucina was still fighting off the horde in the other room with Inigo and Noire. I just hope the creep couldn't see through my bluff. His eyes immediately flashed red as he growled in an inhuman-like way. "LIES!" he hissed, seething. "YOU SPEAK NOTHING BUT LIES! LET YOUR FINAL WORDS BE TO THOSE BLEEDING-HEART FOOLS! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST CHILD TO DIE!" with that, he opened his tome and began to chant. "Κάψτε στη φωτιά της έπεσε δράκο!" instinctively, I leapt to the side as the ground below me erupted in a column of purple flames. I ran at him, jumping carefully over the uneven ground, sword held high. He tried in vain to hit me with his tome, but I easily dodged at close range and sank my sword directly into his heart. I pulled the blade out as he sank to the ground. "You think… you have won here today? Your… beloved princess… will die… your country… will sink into ruin! The world will soon follow suit! You. Have. Lost!"

Then, his head slumped to the ground and his eyes glazed over. However, the tome floated up into the air by itself, and began flipping pages rapidly. "Oh crap… what is happening?" the pages stopped turning, and the ground began to rumble as the tome turned to ash. Cracks appeared in the ground, and purple fire spewed from it. "Oh… incredible tactics… the spell used in this magnitude would kill him… but on the brink of death he used all of the tome's energy in one colossal ker-pow! Not so good for me, however." I rolled to the side as a crack appeared where my feet were a second ago. "I got to run… I hope Blue and the others are alive…" so I ran for the exit, scooping up the Talisman as I went.


	14. Chapter 14: Inspirational Voices?

ROBIN'S POV

"Alright everyone, today is the day!" I said, doing my best inspirational voice. I don't have an inspirational voice. "We are going to SAVE Emmeryn and give those blasted Plegians what for!" there were a few scattered cheers. "Let's get to work. FOR YLISSE!" the cheer was bounced around amidst the others until it became an all out war cry and everyone charged for the courtyard entrance. Apparently I DO have an inspirational voice.

Anyways, the battle was going fairly well. Ricken, Miriel and I were blasting the wyvern riders out of the sky with magic while Sumia and Cordelia circled the battlefield, swooping down on occasion to stab a Plegian then spiraling back up into the sky.

Meanwhile, Chrom led the majority of our forces down the dusty path to the courtyard, mowing a line through the Plegian forces. Finally, as Miriel blasted the last rider out of the sky, we ran for Chrom's forces. Then, I stiffened. I whirled around to see Ricken backed up against the courtyard wall, a sword pointed at his throat. The wielder, a dark-haired Plegian, laughed. "Drop your weapon or the kid gets it!" he barked. Miriel and I looked at each other. We weren't about to let Ricken die, but surrendering our weapons was tantamount to suicide. "Alright, we'll put down our-" I was just about to drop my tome when the Plegian dropped to the ground, a gaping hole in the back of his light armor.

Standing behind him was a dark-haired woman, chuckling to herself. "Err… thanks for saving us…?" "Tharja." She said. "My name is Tharja. But…" she grinned in a dark sort of way. "You can call me anything." Sufficiently weirded out, I smiled awkwardly and ran for Chrom's forces. I finally caught up at the gate to the courtyard with Ricken (who was unharmed, save for his ego) and Miriel.

He was fighting with an armor-clad Plegian that I guessed was the commander. Chrom was darting around him, sinking Falchion into any chinks in the armor he could find. The man kept turning in confused circles, but Chrom was simply too fast. Then, the commander stuck out his leg and sent Chrom sprawling. He raised his lance to deliver the deathblow when he froze. He fell to his knees with a thud. Sticking out of his back was an axe, which went right through his armor. He looked up at Chrom with hatred in his eyes. His lips were moving, but nobody heard him speak as he fell to the ground.

Chrom looked over the courtyard at Gangrel, who was cackling. "Executioner, if you'd be SO kind!" he yelled up to the Plegian holding Emmeryn on her perch. "FLAVIA, NOW!" I yelled. The executioner raised his axe, but it never came down. He tumbled off the perch, a throwing axe embedded in his stomach. Gangrel growled. "What trickery is THIS?" then he fell down as he got a flying Pegasus hoof in his face. "Wh-what? PEGASUS KNIGHTS? THAT DAMNED TACTICIAN!" Gangrel got to his feet, trying in vain to swipe at the small force that was zooming towards Emmeryn. Among them, I noticed Phila, determination gleaming in her eyes. Aversa merely smiled. "Too bad for them…" she cooed, and snapped her fingers.

Instantly we were surrounded by archers. RISEN archers. "Chrom! Risen! Risen everywhere!" I yelled, looking at the swarm. "But that means… gods, no! Phila, GET OUT OF THERE!" Chrom yelled vainly. But if Phila could see the swarm of enemies below her, she didn't let on. Until she got shot three times in the chest, head, and Pegasus. Emmeryn reached out her hand in shock, but Phila was falling… falling… falling. Gangrel cackled again. "Oh hooray! Fortune truly smiles upon me! Get the rest, servants!" three volleys of arrows later, all the Pegasus knights were dead or dying on the ground. "No…" Chrom muttered, shaking his head. "NO!"

"Now then." Gangrel said, reaching out his hand. "Give me the Emblem, or give me your Exalt's life!" Honestly, Chrom looked like he was about to lose his mind. Gangrel held up three fingers. "Three… two… one…" "WAIT!" Chrom yelled, holding out a hand. "I… I'll give you the Emblem. "Chrom, NO!" Emmeryn's voice echoed throughout the courtyard and the sand around it. "Plegians, listen to me! War will bring you nothing except more pain. Do you honestly want that? Free yourselves from this cycle of hatred! Do what you must, like what I am about to do." Chrom realized what Emmeryn was about to do the second before I did. He immediately ran for the bottom of the perch, desperately.

**Jack's**** Corner**

I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger, but you wouldn't be here if you didn't know what happens next, am I right? Anyways, I really couldn't think of a better way to introduce Tharja xD and the axe that killed Campari was Libra's, not Flavia's, in case you were wondering. Flavia only killed the executioner. Anyways, the next part will be up today, featuring Emmeryn's POV! Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15: To End a War

EMMERYN'S POV

_No Reaction. Was I wrong then? _I thought to myself, looking down at the Plegians, the Ylisseans, and Gangrel. Nobody would ever have criticized me if I ordered him dead, but that wouldn't do anything except stoke Plegia's rage further. This was the only way, I was sure of it. I smiled as a hawk circled lazily overhead.

"So be it." I murmured to myself, and folded my hands, sending one final prayer up to Naga. I took slow steps forwards, thinking back on everything. Could I have hated the Ylisseans? No, I never could. Then I would be no better than Gangrel. I shook my head. _I must stop doubting myself._ Time slowed down as I fell forwards. I had plenty of time to take in all I was leaving behind. _Chrom…_ he was running, hoping to catch me. I knew it wouldn't be possible. _Lissa…_ she was on her knees, bawling. _All of my people…_ I imagined the angry mobs from my memory, hurling insults and throwing stones. I thought about the scar on my upper arm, and smiled. _Know… that I loved you._ The ground rushed up to meet me, and everything went black.

LUCINA'S POV

"Emmeryn NO!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. Thomas had to forcibly restrain me from running over and killing Gangrel and every other Plegian present. "It's Ok, Blue. He'll die soon, no worries." I'm ashamed to admit that it took the thought that Gangrel will soon die to calm me down.

Thomas let go of my arms. We watched as Basilio and Robin dragged a screaming Chrom away from the courtyard. Like father like daughter. "Where do you suppose they're heading?" Thomas asked, popping the day's 16th toffee in his mouth. I sighed.

"The closest way back to Ferox that avoids the main border guards would be probably be West to the Midmire, then up and around the main border then pass through some secluded northern section to Ferox." I said, planning the route through my head. "Then I bet they'll intercept them at the Midmire, because that's the only certain part of the route the Plegians know they'll go!" Thomas said, chewing on the toffee. I nodded, and together we turned away from the site of Emmeryn's death.

**Jack's Corner**

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to be very busy Monday-Friday and this is all I have edited. I hate to sound like a jerk guys, but i'm barely hearing from y'all! If you notice any errors (which are numerous) or any parts you liked (which are kinda numerous) or disliked (which are superdeuper numerous) feel free to leave a review about them! (Then again, you don't have to) ~Jack


	16. Chapter 16: 'Time to Die, Pal'

ROBIN'S POV

Emmeryn's final moments will forever stay in my memory.

We were running behind Basilio, trying to find the carriages that would take us out of 'this Plegian hellhole' as Basilio called it. Well, at least I was walking. Flavia and I had to tote Chrom and Lissa. Don't ask me how I ever managed to carry him. "Aww, damn!" Basilio yelled as three Plegians appeared out of the blue. Anger coursed through me.

Without realizing exactly what I was doing, I opened my Elwind tome and blasted the fiends off of their feet. I pulled out my sword and the rest was history. Chrom emerged from his stupor, and nearly grinned. He unsheathed Falchion and surveyed the Plegians that were pouring into our path. "FOR EMMERYN!" Chrom yelled, and charged into battle. "FOR EMMERYN!" the cry rebounded among the Shepherds as they ran after their soon-to-be exalt. I must say; the Plegians never stood a chance.

That is, until the commander came into play. Sully charged at him, swearing wildly, expecting him to fall like any other of his men. Instead, she gasped as he threw his axe like a tomahawk and nearly decapitated her horse. It did, however, embed itself in her arm. She cried out and took a tumble as she lost her grip on the reigns. Maribelle dashed over and raised her staff. The wound shone blue and closed, and Sully got up, still muttering curses. "Well then. YOU WANT A PIECE OF YLISSE, COMMANDER?" A voice I would hardly ever recognize as mine flew from my mouth. The man turned to face me, his axe back in his hand.

"You could have surrendered… fewer lives lost," he murmured. "But so be it! I will endeavor to bring you a swift end, Ylisseans!" then he ran at me, sending mud flying up from the wet ground. He never got there. I raised my hand and his axe went skittering with a blast from my Elwind tome. Before I got the chance to finish him off, Basilio did for me. With one fluid motion I wouldn't expect from the khan, Basilio scooped up the fallen axe and charged. "Time to die, pal!" he yelled, and hefted the axe. The man looked up and his eyes widened as the blade of the axe buried itself in his chest. He fell to one knee. "Hah… well done… Ylisseans. Please… spare my men…"

The man winced, smiling despite the situation he was in. then, his face went slack and he fell to the ground. Chrom looked him over without emotion. Just then, a heather-haired girl dashed into view. "Kh-khan Basilio! I-I thought you were-" Basilio cut her off with a hearty laugh.

"Me? Dead? To these Plegian clowns? Perish the thought!" he said between guffaws. "Now, let's get outta this Plegian hellhole!" See? I told you he said that. "Olivia here will be smugglin' us out!" so we followed the girl Olivia, who was dressed very, ahem, lightly despite the freezing rain towards a cluster of horse-drawn carriages. "Pile in everyone!" Olivia chirped, and climbed into the lead carriage. One by one, the Shepherds piled in and we began clip clopping away from 'this Plegian hellhole.'

LUCINA'S POV

Now that I was out of Plegia, dread really started to kick in. I stopped, sat down on a rock, and began to cry. Thomas sat down next to me, a lollipop in his mouth. "Look, Blue, I know you're upset, and I feel you, but we shouldn't stop so close to the border. "…I failed." That was the only thing that was going through my head. I could be sitting in a burning forest for all I cared. Thomas sighed and spit the lollipop stick out of his mouth. "Listen, Blue. Sure, Emmeryn died, but you still changed history, right?"

I sighed. "I only changed the method of her death. She still died either way." Thomas sighed again. "Stop being so down, Blue. You still have a bunch of chances to keep Grima under wraps." As soon as he said the name, a cloud wafted in front of the sun. Ominous.

"Well now I have no clue where Gangrel will DIE!" I said, jumping to my feet. Thomas smiled quickly, and then shook his head slightly. "We'll figure something out, Blue," "First we should probably find a place to crash, the sun's going down." My eyes widened. "That means Risen. Let's hurry." Thomas chuckles. "Shoulda brought that up in the first place." He said, and then we began dashing further into Ylisse, towards safety.

**Jack's Corner**

Hi guys! Managed to get an update in before tomorrow :P Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't pass up using Basilio. He's in my top 5 favorite Fire Emblem characters. :P Behind Joshua, Sothe, Saleh, and Anna. Anyways, I am, like a friend suggested, going to advance some other relationships in the 2-year gap between wars. (Shoutout to my friend. We'll call him Ace :3) anyways, you can check out my profile to see MY canon pairings. Planning to end the war in the next chaptah or two. Adios!


	17. Chapter 17: Blood-Stained Marriage

ROBIN'S POV

Lissa was sobbing in Ferox's throne room. So, being the totally comforting person I am, I stood a respectful distance while Flavia patted her on the back. "Easy now girl, you'll be ok." Lissa sniffled. "I want to plant a fist in that stupid king's stupid evil FACE!" she yelled, standing up suddenly. Flavia chuckled. "You'll get your chance, girl." Meanwhile, I attended to Chrom. "I failed. I'm a failure, Robin." I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. "Chrom, it's what she wanted. You should honor her decision." Chrom sighed again, shaking his head. "Chrom, I'm trying to pull you back onto your feet here." I grumbled. "It seems I'm pulling you down with me." He replied glumly. Then, I got an 'aha!' moment.

"Maybe that's just what you're doing." I said, looking at him. "Way to make me feel worse, Robin." "That's not what I meant, Chrom. I know you can't deal with losing your sister. I get it. But maybe together we can." Chrom looked at me strangely. "Robin are you proposing?" I silenced the urge to slap him. "No, you idiot! I'm a guy!"

Chrom shook his head. "Continue." "Anyways, maybe separately we can't shoulder Emm's legacy, but maybe we can as a whole. When I fall, you pick me up, and vice versa." Chrom looked hopeful for a second, but his face went downcast immediately.

"But what if I drag you down with me?" he said, shaking his head. "Well… Well… Then that's what friends are for!" I said, ad-libbing. Chrom grinned. "You should become a motivational speaker. You must have 'studied this somewhere'." We both laughed. I guess laughter really is the best medicine.

LUCINA'S POV

What a battlefield. Thomas and I sat on the roof of an abandoned fort a safe distance from the battlefield. Gangrel and his forces were waiting in a cluster of forts. "No way. There's no way the Ylisseans and Feroxi can fight their way through that horde without serious casualties." Thomas said, a piece of candy not in his mouth for once. Then, it happened. The one moment in the new timeline that will forever be etched in my memory.

A good 3/4ths of Gangrel's troops dropped their weapons and marched away from the field in defiance. But the one thing that brought tears to my eyes was what they were chanting. _"Emmeryn! Emmeryn! Emmeryn!" _the soldiers called her name as they abandoned the battlefield. Although I couldn't see Gangrel's face, I saw him raise his sword, a crooked golden blade like Thomas' mother, and begin to blast them down from a distance. The soldiers marched on, unfazed as their comrades fell until they had disappeared.

Then, when there was a pathetic amount of troops left, Chrom struck. The Shepherds burst onto the field, screaming bloody murder. Well, at least Sully was. But Chrom was a tank. He plowed a line through the enemy ranks with ease, and the Shepherds followed him, finishing off any stragglers. "That's…. amazing." If Thomas had a lollipop, it probably would've fallen right out of his mouth.

ROBIN'S POV

Holy Naga, we should all be dead right about now. If we had saved Emmeryn, we'd all be toast, and I think Chrom finally has gotten over her death. Well, don't get me wrong, he still misses her, and still wants to rip Gangrel into a million bloody pieces. But I think he finally understands that in war, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. I'm proud.

Anyways, rambling aside, we were smack dab in the middle of a battlefield. After an hour of battle, Gangrel joined the fray. First, he targeted Nowi. She was circling overhead, swooping down to incinerate an enemy if they got 'into anyone's bubble' as she put it.

Gangrel raised his Levin Sword and tried zapping Nowi out of the sky, but she kept cartwheeling to avoid the blasts. Then, she zoomed in to try and gobble him up, when he slashed and etched a deep cut in her neck, nearly decapitating her. Gangrel raised his sword to finish her, when Nowi dematerialized in a flash of blue light. "What?!" Gangrel yelled, looking around wildly. From a few yards away, I saw Lissa tending to the now human Nowi. She must have used her new Rescue Staff.

Then, Chrom finally broke through the lines to Gangrel. All around, the sounds of battle stopped. The Plegians and Ylisseans each got behind their respective leader and watched the battle quietly. Of course, Gangrel wasn't about to duel to the death without flapping his mouth. "Well hello there, little prince. Still dreaming of your flattened sister?" Chrom's eyes flashed. "Today, Gangrel, you die. Peace will return to this continent!" Gangrel laughed, throwing his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's hilarious!" he cackled, "You actually think killing me will bring peace! Well prince, see for yourself just how misguided you are!" then the battle commenced.

Chrom dashed at Gangrel, Falchion held high, and yelling defiantly. Gangrel's devilish grin quickly turned to shock as his Levin Sword was sent skittering across the ground. Gangrel fell back, putting his hand behind him and raising the other. Chrom raised his sword, but Gangrel threw a clump of dirt in his face, blinding him. While Chrom rubbed the dirt from his eyes, Gangrel scooped up his sword and blasted Chrom off his feet. Chrom growled and got up, still clutching Falchion like a lifeline. He dashed at Gangrel again, somehow even faster, leapt into the air and-

CHROM'S POV

"AETHER!" I yelled, and sank my blade deep into Gangrel's chest. He gasped, in both shock and pain, considering I probably just skewered his heart. "Any last words, Gangrel?" I asked looking down on him. Gangrel sneered in defiance and spat a wad of bloody spit at me. Etiquette befitting a king. Then, he laughed. Not nearly as strong as his earlier one, but it was a laugh all the same. "You think… you have won here today?" he said, trying not to show the fact that he was gasping for air. "You may have…. Your people…. You may have…. Your family…. But you will still…. Die…. ALONE!" with that, Gangrel's head slumped to the ground.

I sheathed Falchion and looked up. "You all can surrender, or you can die here." I said to the soldiers backing Gangrel. Three-dozen white flags went up, and they all dropped their weapons. Robin looked at me, grinning weakly. "We won." I laughed "Yes, we certainly did." Then, Robin fell flat on his face. "What in the-!" he yelled as he went over. Sumia was standing behind him, a hand over her mouth. "Sorry Robin!" she said, "I didn't see you there! Honest!" Robin scrambled to his feet. "I believe you." He muttered.

Sumia's gaze immediately locked onto mine. "Captain! You're alive!" I think Sumia TRIED to hug me, but somehow we both ended up on the ground. Basilio and Flavia walked up, covered in blood, saw us, and laughed. Lissa then walked up, saw us, and chortled. "Hey, Ro-Ro, Flavia, Basilio, we better go." Robin turned on her. "Since when do you have the authority to call me-" Lissa's voice dropped to a whisper. _"Wolves."_ Robin shut up and the four of them walked away.

LUCINA'S POV

"Shh I think he's about to do it!" I whispered, smacking Thomas who was sucking on his lemon drop far too loud. Thomas rolled his eyes. I watched as Chrom and Sumia exchanged dialogue much too faint for me to hear. "Wait for it…" I mumbled. Chrom shifted his weight.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Is that Gaius walking over to them?" Silently, I cursed Thomas' father. "Distract him or something!" I whispered angrily. Thomas looked over his pieces of candy mournfully. I sighed, picked up a lollipop, and threw it. It whizzed right over Gaius' head, and he ran after it. It took all my self-control to not burst into laughter. I refocused my attention on my parents.

Chrom was down on one knee, ring in his open palm, and Sumia was gasping and fanning herself and for once not falling over. "…es Ye… YES! YES YES YES!" Yes, we could hear that loud and clear. Smiling, Thomas and I walked back to Ylisse.

**Jack's Corner**

Finally! War is O-V-A! I have the wedding worked out, but I'm debating whether or not to put in a 'Restoration' chapter or two in beforehand. So if you want those just tell me~! Let me get this straight, Gaius is one of my favorite characters! (just not in the top 5) and Anna is in the top 5, so their super child is bound to be awesome! Just saying! ...Might also lead to an affair but um. *covers mouth*


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding Plans

ROBIN'S JOURNAL ENTRY ONE

_Dear di- er, journal. It's been a month since Plegia's official surrender, and things are looking up. Chrom has forswore the title of Exalt and has started rebuilding Ylisse. I have been appointed to the head tactician of Ylisse, which is a great honor with great pay- I mean great responsibilities. Anyways, this wasn't really a shock to anyone, but Chrom has proposed to Sumia and the wedding will be held in a month's time. Let's take a little trip to memoryland, shall we? It was about three days after killing Gangrel when…_

I was sitting alone in the room assigned to me in Castle Ylisse, organizing the entire stack of paperwork that had come with my new promotion. I was reading through a not-so-interesting packet on the etiquette of a head tactician when there was a sharp rap on the door. "Come in!" I called, eager to take a break from the boring instructions. The door swung open and Chrom walked in, taking care to shut and lock it again.

Gulp.

"So, Robin." Chrom pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the table I was reading on. "I need… a favor." _Dear gods above what did I do wrong this time? _"What do you n-need?" _So much for keeping the stammer out of my voice. _"I need you… to plan my wedding. _ Not exactly what I was expecting, but better than punishment I guess _"You want ME to plan YOUR wedding?" I said, a little incredulously. Chrom laughed. "You are a tactician, aren't you?" "Yea, I guess but-" Chrom stood up. "Great! I'll leave it to you then! Just organize the basics: invitations, reception, after party, attire, location, just the bare bones." _Oh Naga. _"How long do I have?" "About a month!" _OH NAGA. _"A month? I suppose I could…" _Do something? Plan it? I don't think there was a correct way to end that sentence._ Chrom laughed again. "Great! Just remember, if there's a flop… Falchion isn't just a food knife.

Gulp.

**Jack's Corner**

Hi guys! Deepest apologies for the brief hiatus. This will be the first of few Micro-Chapters leading up to the wedding. This is Robin recounting events leading up to the wedding in his di- JOURNAL! His manly Journal! Anyways, Lucina will still have her POVs, I'm going to alternate Micro-Chapters between the two.


	19. Chapter 19: Candy Stores

LUCINA'S POV

Thomas was amazing. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever hope to attend a wedding, least of all my parents' wedding. In the future, there was nothing but desolation. I doubt there was even a church left. All it took was Thomas infiltrating the castle (through the cleft in the wall near the maple grove) and he simply walked into Robin's room and added both of our names to the list. Now I just had to hope my disguise would work.

Perhaps the most hilarious part of the wedding would be watching Thomas fidgeting in his suit. All he ever wore was loose, baggy shirts and pants to match, with a small army of pockets to stuff with candy. He'd be lucky to fit a piece of lint in his suit pocket. Anyways, while we were in Ylisstol… "We may as well look at some of the shops!" I said brightly. Thomas tried to hide his groan. "Alright. Only a few." He said finally. "Just… try not to draw any attention to your eye." I rolled the aforementioned eye and walked down the busy road looking for a shop to suit my interests. "Oh, look at that one!" Thomas said, a sparkle of excitement in his eye. "Candy!" Go figure. "I suppose we could-" Thomas then dragged me by a hand like he was a 6-year-old into the candy shop.

Look at all those confections!" he said inside the shop, looking at the wide array of cakes, lollipops, and a whole gross of assorted candies. Before I could stop him, he started to inconspicuously (At least to the other shoppers) slide pieces of candy from a bin into his many pockets. "Thomas!" I hissed, not wanting to draw attention, "What do you think you're doing?" Thomas' hand froze halfway to the candy bin. "Oh, right. Forgot you were there for a second, Blue. I can hardly afford to BUY all this candy, can I?" I sighed. "Listen, I'll pay for it. I can't exactly rat you out and I don't want thievery of my- that is to say Chrom's- people." Thomas rolled his eyes, and then grinned. "You better have a really fat nest egg, Blue!" he chuckled and took all the candy from his pockets and into plain view in his hands.

After we were back in the street, Thomas attacked a new lollipop with gusto. "I really owe you one, Blue." He said in between licks. I laughed. "I was thinking it was compensation for getting me a spot in my parent's wedding." Thomas laughed as best he could with the lollipop in his mouth. "Why are you so interested in watching your parents get married with the knowledge in your head that later in the night they'll-" I cut him off there. "One, never mention that. Two, I can't exactly interact with them for extended periods of time at the moment, so it's nice to be near them for a change. Wouldn't you like to be near your parents more?"

Thomas sucked thoughtfully on his lollipop. "I guess you're right, Blue." He said finally. "I guess you're right."

**Jack's**** Corner**

Well, a bit more random stuff for all you wonderful people. I may have written a few other (Non-public) fanfics but this is my first attempt at OC-Making, so bear with me, Thomas develops a bit more later along the line. I would like to give a HUUUUGE shout out to my Guest reviewer for pointing out all the things I've been too lazy to fix. I've finally got around to updating the first three chapters with paragraph breaks! Working on all the other stuff you said, but seriously I'd like to thank him for even bothering to leave such a thoughtful review! Anyway, enjoy! (Ha! I did it!)


	20. Chapter 20: Planning

ROBIN'S JOURNAL ENTRY TWO

_The planning was going fairly well. In fact, I had actually drawn up an official blueprint. Then, a bit of disaster struck…_

"Alright, we have a month to turn this dusty of Ylissean chapel into a place actually fit for a royal wedding!" there were half-hearted cheers from the Shepherds, who would be helping me with the execution of this project. I guess all of them would prefer beating brigands to a pulp that wedding planning.

The place definitely needed refurbishing. The 'royal' chapel hadn't been used for over 30 years since Chrom's blood-raging father had gotten hitched. The curtains were faded, the pews were splintery if not broken, and the altar was actually a pile of stone chunks on the floor with a cloth draped pathetically on it. Not to mention the stain-glass windows were stained a foul green color.

"Ok, so Sully and Stahl, I want you to go find a stonemason." Sully mumbled something under her breath that didn't sound too appropriate but they both turned around and went to unhitch their horses. "Maribelle, Frederick, go find a carpenter or two, I don't think one can make 36 pews in a month. Oh, and let Frederick do the talking." Frederick and Maribelle nodded and walked leisurely outside (hand and hand, which I silently noted) and went to unhitch Frederick's horse.

"Lissa, Lon'qu, go find a draper. Remember, I want the curtains a dark blue!" They both nodded, (Lissa rolled her eyes, which I pretended not to notice) and they both walked out. I took a deep breath. "Finally, Olivia and Virion. Go find an artisan to make new stain-glass windows." Virion and Olivia's eyes shot up at once.

"I just so happen to be an expert in making stain-glass! Just like my expertise in everything else, of course." Virion said, bowing. "I-I can make stain-glass too. O-of course its not very good…." Her voice dwindled and I resisted the urge to smile. "Great! Do you think you could make…" I did a quick window count. "Twelve windows in a month?" Virion bowed again. "Of course, sir Robin! They shall be the finest you've ever seen!" with that, they both left.

_So, as you can see, the planning is going much better than expected. I actually MAY be able to pull this off without a legendary sword in my gut!_

**Jack's Corner**

Well guys, part 20! -trumpet fanfare- I'd just like to give a shout out to a llllll of my amazing viewers, my amazing reviewers, my head critic Ace, my friend Dylan wherever he is, and everyone else who's names i'm forgetting! But seriously, you guys are awesome.


	21. Chapter 21: Practicing Love

LUCINA'S POV

Three dress shops, a necklace peddler and an armory later, we stopped at an inn for the night. "That was… painful, Especially the armory. Who knew that practice swords were still sharp?" Thomas said, nursing the cut on his hand he got while juggling three practice swords.

I laughed. It's funny how I seemed to be laughing and smiling a lot lately. Thomas seemed to notice. "Is something in the air, Blue? You're smiling about ten times more than usual." Normally, if we were in the future, I would rebuke him for not being serious. Between him, Inigo, Owain, and Joshua, there was never a somber moment that lasted for more than 5 minutes.

Instead, I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "So, I booked us two rooms on the 2nd floor. I'm about ready to hit the hay." Thomas said, sticking a toffee wrapper in his pocket. "I'm a bit tired, too." I admitted, resisting the urge to yawn. Maribelle had beaten that habit out of me a while ago during 'noble training'. So we both traipsed up the wooden inn stairs into the hallway leading to our rooms. (which were right across from each other.)

"Night, Blue." Thomas said, and before I could react, he gave me a peck on the cheek and walked into his room, winking. Without realizing exactly what I was doing, I gave a short laugh and walked into my own room.

**Jack's Corner**

Oh. Snap. That is RIGHT. Y'all thought Jack marked this story Adventure/Romance for no reason? Mhm, things are heating up xD Anyways, until the wedding I'll probably have a few short fluffy things like this a day. So, enjoy! Oh, and gracias to reviewer #15 whose name is slipping my mind!


	22. Chapter 22: Stained Glassits

ROBIN'S JOURNAL ENTRY THREE

_Remember when I said everything was going good? Well, forget that. Because right about now, things started to take a turn for the worse._

"Virion. When I said stained glass, I meant stained glass for a church. NOT A SELF-PORTRAIT!" I clenched my fists at my side instead of ruining Virion's carefully applied makeup. Olivia and Virion had just finished the 12 windows. Olivia's were beautiful, although they were somewhat pink-filled.

Each and every one of Virion's were self-portraits. Or was it self-glassaits? Although, he seemed much more buff and ravishing in his stained glass. I sighed. "Olivia, do you think you could make 6 more in a week?" I asked. _Oh, diary. Almost forgot, I haven't written in you for three weeks. The altar has been replaced, as have the pews. Half of the curtains have been brought in as well. _

Olivia nodded and muttered something I couldn't hear, but it must have been self-derogatory for she turned bright pink and ran away. I rubbed my temple. Then, Chrom walked in. "Oh, hello Chrom." I said, stepping in front of the stained glass portraits of Virion. Too late. "You. Put. Virion. In. Charge. Of. Something?" he said through clenched teeth. I laughed nervously as he put his hand on Falchion.

"I have Olivia working on the ones he utterly failed." "Excuse me?" Virion said from behind me, but I personally didn't care. Chrom sighed. "You have one week until the wedding, Robin. I trust you to pull through." I nodded hastily. "Of course. I'm your tactician, aren't I?" We both laughed.

_Gulp._

**Jack's Corner**

Hey guys, sorry for not updating all day. I had a Pats watching party xD Anyways, I just HAD to add a little mishap into the planning, and Virion is just the vain person to do something like that xD Anyways, apology to Anon for mistaking her gender. Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23: Sugared Eggs

LUCINA'S POV  
I was a bit afraid to get out of bed. How was I supposed to act around Thomas now? He threw a wrench into our casual-friendship relationship. Cautiously, I pulled on my tunic and strapped Falchion to my side. Then, I slowly opened the door and walked out. I proceeded down the stairs into the tavern below.

Thomas was already awake and dressed and sitting down for breakfast. Still wary, I sat down across from him, where a plate of eggs awaited me. "Morning, Blue." He said casually, not looking up from his food, which looked like it had sugar sprinkled on it.

"Good morning, Thomas." I said slowly, and started to cut my eggs. "Sleep well?" he asked, still not looking up. "Well enough, I guess." I said in a slightly offhand tone. Thomas looked up. "Nightmares?" he asked seriously. I nodded. Nightmares plagued the both of us. Grima, our loved ones dying, and the very world we came from sparked fear in us. Thomas looked at me strangely.

"You don't have to worry anymore." He said finally, "You're safe in this time. You have Chrom, you have Sumia and…" Thomas cleared his throat. "And you have me." I hope he didn't notice my obvious blushing. I decided to keep silent, I remember one time Joshua told me that he was happy he lived for thousands of years because 'if I mess up with a woman, she'll hate me for the rest of her life, Which I might fall asleep for. Then I can wake up, and try again!' That's kind of how I was feeling, except with a gender swap and the fact that I was not, in fact, going to live for thousands of years.

Thomas pushed his empty plate away. "I gotta add sugar-covered eggs to my recipe book." He said in an all-to-obvious attempt to change the subject. I decided to go along. "Please, remind me never to ask you how to make anything that isn't some kind of treat. It'll probably call for three and a half bags of sugar." We both laughed at that. Nervously.

"So, we should probably go back to that shop we saw yesterday and pick out some clothes for the wedding, huh?" said Thomas standing up with a new lollipop already in his mouth. "We probably should." I agreed, and we both walked out into the busy streets of Ylisstol.

**Jack's Corner**

My critic friend Ace pointed out that this pairing I have going on doesn't fit the ones on my profile. I told him I knew and then laughed rather evilly. Uh-huh folks, you all know what's coming. Anyway, the wedding will be next chapter! Well, there's gonna be a huge party chapter beforehand, but THEN the wedding. So, enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24: Lumia and Thompson

ROBIN'S POV

In my opinion, the before party was a smash hit. We were in the 'ballroom' of Castle Ylisse, and tables, chairs, refreshments, and even a portable bar was brought in. ('So help me gods Lissa, if you get within ten feet of that bar you will never see the light of day again!' –Chrom) the guests were pouring in with help from Bone the brigand bouncer. Yes, I'm aware of the alliteration.

Anyways, I was kind of circulating from table to table because people kept calling me over, smacking me on the back for the 'darn good job' I did in planning, and offered me a drink. Personally, I didn't want to touch any alcohol because of Vaike and Basilio.

As soon as the bar opened, they had a drinking contest. Basilio eventually won, but not after they both had consumed 23 huge mugs of mead. They were now going around and harrying people. Needless to say, I learned from the mistake of putting a bar in at a party that is mere hours before a royal wedding.

However, the most interesting part of my night was probably meeting two people. I was sitting alone at a table with my back still stinging when they walked up. "Do you mind if we sit here?" the first person, a woman, said in a vaguely familiar voice. The second person, a man, looked me up and down.

I nodded. "Sure, those seats are all free." I said, and they both sat down across from me. After about a minute of awkward silence, I decided to initiate a conversation. "So, are you two related to the bride and groom or just acquaintances?" The woman smiled briefly but shook her head. "We're just, um, Sumia's friends…. From… school." The woman finished uncertainly, running a hand through her mousy brown hair.

I cleared my throat. "Ok then. What are your names?" the man took the lead this time. "My name is Thom…pson. Thompson. This is…. Lu…mia. Lumia. Yup, that's us."

Ok then, that's a little strange that they don't know their own names.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink." Thompson said suddenly, and left the table in a hurry. That left Lumia and I. "So, I'm surprised Sumia has never mentioned you. She often reminisces about her friends, although none are quite so klutzy." I joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It went over like cheering at a funeral.

"I don't appreciate you joking about my mo- err, my friend." She said frostily. Way to go, me. "I meant no offense, Lumia. I guess I'm around the Shepherds too much for my own good. I hope the next stage in my training isn't chugging 23 mugs of mead, because I'd pass out long before Basilio." Was that a smile on her face? It was gone too quickly for me to be certain.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were a Shepherd!" Lumia said suddenly. "How is it, being their tactician?" I shrugged. "Its not that difficult, although there are certain… circumstances I've blundered." I looked down, thinking of Emmeryn. Lumia must have noticed, and she changed the subject.

"This really is a grand before party. I hope the wedding is just as amazing." I nodded. "Yea, it took a lot of planning though. If you know anybody who needs stained glass portraits of a blue-haired noble, feel free to pick them up." I nearly gasped in amazement as Lumia smiled, and then laughed.

Thompson then chose that time to reappear with two mugs of something. He looked from a laughing Lumia to me, and his eyes narrowed for a split second before returning to normal. "Hey, Lumia. I think I spotted one of your old classmates over there. Why don't we say hello?" he said, putting the mugs down.

Lumia looked at him strangely. "I suppose we could go pop over and say hello to them." She said finally, and stood up. "Thank you for letting us sit here, Robin." She said, and the two were gone. I couldn't help but notice that a small patch of her long brown hair… was blue.

**Jack's Corner**

Gee, I wonder who Thompson and Lumia really are? Anyway, pathetic disguises aside, IT HAS BEGUN. THE MAIN PAIRING OF THE STORY HAS BEGUN! ...Even if it was only three minutes of conversation. Oh no, now you all know who Lumia is! xD So, enjoy! Wedding next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: I Do

LUCINA'S POV

"I honestly can't believe you." Thomas said as we wove our way through the crowds towards the church. "What? ME? You're the one who's acting like a jealous… friend because I was talking with my dad's best friend!" Thomas' expression darkened but he didn't say reply. "Come on, we're almost there." He finally broke the silence after 20 minutes of walking.

We rushed in to get seats in the fourth row back. The 1st row was reserved for the direct relatives of the bride and groom and I didn't want to risk sitting in the 2nd row. "We're late." I mumbled under my breath as the doors at the other end of the hall opened. Robin ran down the aisle in a suit jacket and took his place next to Chrom.

"I didn't know Robin was the best man." Thomas said looking at me. "I thought he would have told you in your little chat." I glared daggers at him. "Can you let that go already? Its not like we're courting!" I don't remember raising my voice but I got several curious looks my way. Thoroughly embarrassed, I sat down, silently fuming. Someone had apparently shut the doors, because they both opened slowly and organ music began to play.

Sumia walked 5 feet into the aisle, and tripped over her dress. I sighed. "We both know it was going to happen." Thomas said, containing laughter. I glared at him again. "Don't insult my mother." I said, and looked back. Sumia was on her feet again, probably embarrassed, and continued down the aisle at a slower pace.

Without falling again, she made it to the altar. Libra, who was unanimously chosen to lead the ceremony, looked at the two. "Exalt Chrom of Ylisse." He began, "Do you promise to-" "Thomas take that lollipop out of your mouth!" I hissed Thomas looked at me, sighed, and took the pop out his mouth, and stuck it in a pocket.

"I do." Chrom said, looking at Sumia. I sighed. "Great, I missed it. Happy now?" I said, looking at Thomas. He merely rolled his eyes. Libra turned his gaze to Sumia. "Sumia of Ylisse, do you take Chrom to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sumia smiled. "I do." She said, not taking her eyes off of Chrom.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live? "I do." Sumia said again.

Libra continued, "Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife? "We do." They both spoke in unison.

Libra read the last part of the vow and shut his book. "Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?" Chrom and Sumia smiled and looked at each other with fondness. "We do." They both said.

Libra smiled. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Sir Chrom, You may kiss the bride." And Chrom did. Sumia turned as red as a tomato, and when they pulled apart she couldn't speak in full sentences.

"I hope they have candy at the reception." Was all Thomas said. I sighed and looked up at my parents. "I hope they have changing rooms. This dress is killing me." I replied, and together we walked away from the church.

**Jack's Corner**

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! **I couldn't stop myself from making Sumia trip. I had to do it. You should all understand. Anyway, quick shift in Thomas and Lucina's relationship/friendship/whatever you call it. So, um, enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26: The Real Mask is Shattered

ROBIN'S POV

If the before party was a smash hit, the reception was a smash-out-of-the-park-and into-the-next-park hit. Stewards were running around with platters full of food and drink, and a more permanent arrangement of seating was arranged. In the center of the huge room was empty space for dancing. In the far corner was an entire music pit. That's how big the room was. It occupied the entire top floor of Castle Ylisse.

I circulated around a bit, jumping from table to table, (Avoiding the bar because Basilio challenged me to a drinking contest as we left the church) and eventually settled down with Libra, Chrom, and Sumia. (Who had since regained her voice but was still red) "Thanks again for performing the ceremony, Libra." Chrom said as I took my seat. Libra laughed. "It was nothing, your grace." He replied calmly. Chrom laughed. "Nothing? Don't tell me you conduct a royal wedding on a daily basis?" Libra smiled. "No, your grace. It was my first time."

Sumia seemed content just listening, and a thought popped into my head. "Oh, Sumia, that reminds me." Sumia looked at me. "What is it Robin?" she asked, still smiling brightly. "I talked to two of your old classmates at the before party." Sumia frowned. "That's odd. I didn't invite any of my classmates. I really… didn't have friends when I was a child." I frowned. "That's strange. They were odd people, too. They didn't even know their own names." Chrom and Libra were looking at me. "What were their names?" Chrom asked, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Thompson and Lumia." Sumia's frown deepened. "No, I don't recall anyone like that."

"I think I'm going to get something to drink." I said, thoroughly mystified. I walked away from the table, and who to bump into at the bar but Thompson? He glared at me fiercely. "Watch where you're going, Robin." He spat, and turned around, bumping into Lumia. "Thoma- Err, Thompson! That's no way to treat someone of his status!" she said, shooting an apologetic glance my way.

Thompson drew himself up to full height. "I'm sorry I don't like the fact that you're meddling with time, Lucina!" "Pardon, but isn't her name Lumia?" I said, trying to diffuse the situation. I only seemed to fan the fire. Thompson whirled on me. "STAY OUT OF THIS, ROBIN! OR SO HELP ME NAGA I WILL FIND YOUR SONS AND TEAR THEM TO PIECES!" He balled his fists and he looked like he would explode any second.

"THOMAS, SHUT UP!" Lucina screamed. The music in the pit slowed to a stop and all heads turned to the three of us. Both Lucina's face and mine went through several shades of red. Thomas, still his regular shade of pasty white, growled. "Let's get going, _Marth." _He said, and pulled her by the hand out of the room.

That's when it hit me.

_Marth._

**Jack's Corner**

Yup. Little slow on the uptake, eh Robin? Yeah, so big revelation. And, I would like to commend a certain guest reviewer for pointing out that I had RobinxLucina on my page and I was apparently doing a LucinaxThomas. I think this chapter clears that up a liiiiiiiiitle bit. So, anyways, enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27: The Auction Block

LUCINA'S POV

"I honestly can't believe you!" I spat at Thomas, who was still dragging me along the streets of Ylisstol. Thomas didn't say anything. He just kept walking. "Not only did you embarrass me at my parent's wedding, but you gave away TOO MUCH!" Thomas stopped and let go of my hand.

"Maybe we could have avoided that if you hadn't been fraternizing with-" I stopped him there. "I WAS NOT 'FRATERNIZING' WITH ROBIN! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" There goes all hope of solving this diplomatically.

However, Thomas didn't yell back. He didn't even reply. He just shook his head and darted away, not even stopping when he knocked several Ylisseans out of his way.

Well, here I was. Alone again. I continued down the streets of Ylisstol, trying not to draw too much attention to myself, when I came across a message board. These were quite common in most cities and towns. The townspeople would put flyers on the board for things to sell, stores to visit, things like that.

That's when I saw the flyer. My eyes widened as I took a closer look.

**Manakete For Sale**

**Male Manakete selling for a mere 100,000 gold! (Starting price) Only 1,000 years old and has a rare crimson dragonstone! Auction will take place in front of Dozla's Armory at high noon tomorrow!**

Below the information was a portrait of the Manakete. There was no mistaking him, even though his carefree smile was gone from his face.

Joshua.

**Jack's Corner**

Second OC comes into play! Let's see if anyone catches the Sacred Stones reference! Also, Joshua does not have red hair nor is he the crown prince of Jehanna. xD Anyways, I would like to once again thank all of my super-wonderful reviewers! Ciao!


	28. Chapter 28: Old Ball Gowns

ROBIN'S POV

Well, at least the wedding and reception will be etched into everyone's mind. It was the day after the wedding and I am currently hiding from Chrom in a huge walk-in closet filled with ball gowns that look like they haven't been used in 200 years.

I was in there for about 3 hours until the door walked open. Chrom walked in and his eyes fell on me. "…And he's actually hiding among a closet full of ball gowns. I thought you were a master tactician! Find somewhere better to hide next time!" he said, and sat down beside me. "Why are you in here anyways?" he said. "You… aren't going to cut me into bloody pieces with a food knife?" I said incredulously. Chrom lifted his head up and laughed.

"How could I possibly chop you to bloody bits when the wedding was a huge success?" My mouth must have been hanging open, because Chrom burst into laughter again. "Are you kidding? Everyone who was there except you had an amazing time! You had pretty bad luck though, Running in late, having a deranged lunatic threatening to kill the children you don't have into pieces-" I cut him off there. "He was a deranged lunatic?" I said, wondering whether to laugh or be thankful for my continuing life.

Chrom nodded. "Yeah, they eventually tracked him down and he wove this entire tale about hailing from the future and came back with Naga's help to save the world. Can you believe that?" I nodded nervously, a tapestry slowly coming together in my mind. Chrom looked at me. "You have that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?"

"Well…" So I launched into my theory. How Marth had actually come from the future, and that would explain how she knew the Exalt would be assassinated, and she was travelling with Thomas, who had given the explanation.

Chrom just stared at me. "So, you're saying Marth's real name is Lucina?" was all he said. I resisted the urge to facepalm. "Yes…" I gave the go on sign with my hand. "She's from the future… and she wants to help save the world?" I nodded. For a second I thought he was going to laugh, or condemn me to a mental asylum, but all he did was nod thoughtfully.

"I guess it makes a scrap of sense. But knowing you it's spot-on." I smiled with relief. "I thought about it for a while but didn't fully piece it together until just now." I said. "So, shall we get out of this closet?" Chrom said, laughing "Yeah, before we turn as old as these gowns." I agreed, and together we walked down to the hall for a much needed (At least for me) lunch.

**Jack's Corner**

Meh, nothing really happens in this chapter xD Just our dear tactician concocting his spot-on theory! Anyways, I know people may think i'm a sexist freak for not having any Female OCs xD Don't worry, I have 2 in store! Ciao!


	29. Chapter 29: Off the Auction Block

LUCINA'S POV

Well, here I was at high noon in a dank back ally of Ylisse (Home to the infamous Dozla's Armory- Buy our weapons today or tomorrow ye'll pay!) and the auction was just beginning. The leader, a short stuffy man named 'Daz' was calling the crows to attention. "ALRIGHT NOW FOLKS I KNOW YOU ALL'VE COME HERE TODAY TO SEE A GREAT AUCTION FOR EVEN BETTER PRIZES AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YA'LL DOWN!" he boomed, and the crowd cheered. From the hastily erected stage, Daz flourished his hand.

"NOW LET'S SEE THIS AMAZIN' MANAKETE!" the crowd cheered again as Joshua was brought to the stage. His smile was long since gone, replaced by a weary frown that was very unlike him. His normally vibrant green hair had lost its luster and now sat dully on his head. His eyes, which normally had a twinkle of kindness, were dull and glassy. Then, a few chunks of cobble fell from a rooftop connecting to the ally. Daz looked up for a split second, and then shook his head. "ALRIGHT! WE'RE STARTING OFF A 100,000 GOLD! 100,100! 100,600! 110,150! 1,00- AGH!" Daz fell to his knees and then keeled over off the stage.

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO MUZZLE CORMAG!" A voice boomed from the rooftop. "I know that voice!" I said aloud, looking up in wonder. A Wyvern rider swooped down and landed on the stage, grinning like a madman. "Sean!" I said incredulously. He saw me in the crowd and laughed. "Wanna mop these auctioneers up?" He said, chuckling.

I gripped Falchion. "I thought you'd never ask." The auctioneers had formed a tight knot against the defenseless Joshua, weapons raised. One held his sword to Joshua's throat. "Put the weapons down, real slow-like, or the Manakete gets it!" he said with a snarl. "Sean…" I said nervously. "Ok good sir, I'd be delighted to put my weapons down!" Sean said, and threw his sword sideways. "What the-?" the guy said, then gasped in amazement as the sword snapped a rope, causing a raised platform to tip over. "What was the point of that?" I realized the answer to my question as a crimson dragonstone fell to the ground with a thud.

"What does that fool think he'll do? Turn into a dragon?" The auctioneer sneered. "No, but he can! Joshua, catch!" The men's eyes widened. "He can't possibly-" Sean reared up and kicked the dragonstone. Everyone gasped in amazement as it sailed over everyone's head.

Joshua kicked the man behind him and leapt off the stage and caught the dragonstone in his left hand. "POWER UP! JOSHUA TRANSFORM TO…!" I laughed. "Some things never change." Joshua swelled to immense proportions and began incinerating the auctioneers left and right with his searing breath. I must admit, it was an impressive sight.

Once all the Auctioneers were done (as in burnt) Sean, Joshua and I caught up. (Joshua was back in human form) "Yeah, I've been roaming the continent looking for you guys." Sean said, blowing a strand of loose hair out of his face. "Saw a flyer for this auction and I came." I nodded. "Same with me. I met up with Thomas but… we've parted ways." They both looked at me inquisitively but I said nothing further.

"Well, I had the rotten luck to be caught as soon as I entered the past. I literally fell into a slaver's camp and tried to fight my way out. Needless to say I failed." He held up his hands. "Oh well, it happens to the best of us." We all laughed a bit too hard at that. I think we were all just a little bit relieved.

**Jack's Corner**

Yes, OCs two and three come into play. Next few chapters will be interesting!


	30. Chapter 30: Mark of the Exalt

ROBIN'S POV

Well, things have taken a more… interesting turn of events. So, Chrom got word of an 'illegal slave auction'. We got there just in time to see a kid kick a dragonstone over to an apparent Manakete and watched the gruesome battle take place. Afterwards, Chrom strutted up the stage and sat Lucina down.

"Alright, I want the truth and I want it now." He said, procuring two chairs from Naga-knows-where. Lucina opened her mouth, the promptly closed it again. "Is that Chrom?" the Manakete said with a tad of awe in his voice. "He looks so YOUNG!" the other boy, a tall kid dressed in all dark blue, elbowed him.

Chrom cleared his throat while I stood behind him awkwardly. The three exchanged glances. None of them seemed willing to speak until "WE'REFROMTHEFUTUREANDWE'VECOMETOSAVETHEWORLDFROMGRIMAANDLUCINAISYOURFUTUREDAUGHTER!" the boy in blue yelled. Lucina glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, the boy would be 6 feet deep.

Chrom's mouth was open wide for a minute or two. Then three minutes, until he finally shut it. It was about five minutes until he actually spoke. "So… You… are my daughter." Lucina nodded. "You came from the future." She nodded again. "To save us." She nodded a third time.

Chrom shook his head. "Lock them up!" he called to the guards standing behind him. I sighed. "Chrom, are you seriously blind?" I asked exasperatedly. Chrom looked at me. "No, and don't tell me you believe them?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe me, but care to explain the brand in her eye or Falchion at her waist? It's the same one carries by House Ylisse's bloodline, am I right?" Chrom squinted at Lucina's eyes, and gasped. "What sorcerery-" Lucina and I both sighed. "Honestly Chrom, sometimes you're dense."

Chrom laughed a little. "I've been told. So, you honestly think she's my…. Daughter? I don't want to feel that old yet…" Lucina smiled faintly. 'So…?" I asked hesitantly. Chrom nodded. "I believe her. I suppose we can get Miriel to run a few tests if all else fails." He said the last part jokingly. Lucina cleared her throat. "Sean? Joshua? Would you mind…?" They both nodded.

"Say no more, miss!" Joshua said in mock salute. "You better come to, Sir Robin." He said. Tentatively, I followed them out of the ally. I didn't realize exactly why until I heard Lucina's muffled sobs coming from behind us.

**Jack's Corner**

So, uhm, yeah. I've consulted with my now TWO critics :P (I still love all you reviewers) and they both agreed I should enlist Lucina during peacetime. I also wanted to have something important for my 30th chapter! I must say this wouldn't be continued without all you guys' support and actually taking time to read the stuff I put out here, so thanks! you guys are awesome!


	31. Chapter 31: Thundering Skies

ROBIN'S POV  
As you saw, I'm quite inept with women. Not the whole Lon'qu I-Have-women- phobia inept, but the whole I-kind-of-freeze-whenever-I'm-alone-with-one kind of inept. Chrom seems to be oblivious to this because we pop in and out of Lucina's bedroom on a weekly basis for what he calls 'How-To-Avoid-Our-Death' time. Normally, he leaves about 5 minutes in and leaves Lucina and I to our own awkward devices. Then he'll come back and talk for about 10 minutes about the future and all of our gruesome deaths.

However, the next time Lucina and I came face-to-face was in the castle courtyard where she was dismembering some training dummies. "What'd they ever do to you?" I said jokingly, walking up. Our eyes met awkwardly for a split second, then again, everything that happened when we were in the same area was awkward.

"I am just training, Robin." She said, lowering Falchion. I nodded, looking around at all the dummies. "You really knocked the stuffing out of them." I said, laughing silently at my own joke. She smiled briefly, but then turned around to face the next dummy.

"So I guess I'll just-" I was about to turn around and leave when the skies decided to open up and start pouring rain. I turned back around. "Lucina, are you going to come in?" she merely shook her head. "I enjoy the feeling of rain on my- AH GODS! LIGHTNING!" She scurried for the castle as a fork of lightning streaked across the sky.

If I wasn't a good person I would have laughed aloud. Who knew Lucina was afraid of lightning? I certainly didn't. As I jogged in behind her, I noticed that Sean and Joshua 'casually' fell into step behind me. "What the heck are you two doing out here?" I said, craning my neck to see them. Joshua looked the other way while Sean began to whistle innocently.

_They weren't spying, where they? _I thought anxiously, but then shook my head. _There was nothing to spy on, really. Everyone is as paranoid as Sumia these days._

**Jack's Corner**

B Support? Its a little short, I know, but then again all of my Peacetime chapters are. MY Robin begins to develop a bit, and so does Lucina. And I guess, to a lesser extent, so do Sean and Joshua.


	32. Chapter 32: Future Children, (Re)Unite!

JOSHUA'S POV

Talk about scary. I woke up next to Sean. We were both bound to chairs in what looked like a dining room. Standing in front of us, casually sharpening his sword, as Thomas. He looked us both up and down. Sean was still unconscious. Heck, I don't even remember _being _unconscious. Don't even ask how he managed to do it. He seemed to read my thoughts.

"Sleep staff. Stole it from some Magvelian merchant." He said, twirling a long red and blue staff between his hands. He prodded Sean with the butt of the staff until he stirred lazily. "Whuzzat?" He said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, Thomas! You're back!" he said happily, and then he seemed to realize he was tied up. "Oh… Lucy left you because you were A TOTAL PSYCHO NOW LET ME OUT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL CALL CORMAG AND SIC HIM UPON YOU IN A-" Thomas darted forward and held his sword inches from Sean's throat.

"If you don't struggle, you'll be fine." He said slowly, lowering the sword. Sean merely glared at him. "Anyways, I'm sure you've noticed that Lucina has been-" I started laughing. "OH GODS YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I THINK I'VE EVER MET! LUCINA WAS RIGHT!"

I was rocking back and forth in my chair from laughter. Thomas brandished his sword. "Now listen here, I'm not afraid to end you a few millennia early." Sean merely laughed. "I don't think so, little thief. In fact, it may be you who lives a lot shorter than his life expectancy." Thomas looked around. "What do you- AGH!" Sean had somehow managed to stand up in his chair, and he swiveled around and rammed into Thomas with the chair's legs, pinning him against the wall.

Sean grabbed Thomas' sword and cut his ropes. Thomas whirled around and punched Sean square in the jaw while I just kind of sat there defenselessly. That's when all hell broke loose. "ALRIGHTY THEN! COME ON IN BOYS!" Thomas yelled, and the door burst open, and a stream of bandits poured in. I merely shook my head. "You are the most despicable person." I said solemnly.

Thomas whirled on me with a maniacal light in his eyes. "YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" and then he lunged at me, weaponless. The roof somehow caved in, but Thomas just kept running for me. "What the heck is even HAPPENING?" I yelled. Then, his fingers locked around my throat and I made a choking noise. Lovely.

The next view moments were blurry and tinged red. All I saw were a whole lot of people dropping into the room and start battling the bandits. Thomas continued choking me. Then, the pressure on my airway ceased, and Thomas's eyes widened. "B..B… B-Blue…" then he slumped to the ground. As my vision cleared, the ropes fell to the ground around me. Standing there was Nah, who was slightly panting, cheeks red. "J-Joshua." She said, turning even redder. _Wait, what? Did Nah…? _I shook my head. Not time to think about that.

She held out my dragonstone, which I gratefully pocketed since the battle was pretty much over. Standing there was literally everyone: Each and every child who had travelled with us from the future, exempting Lucina and including two newcomers. They were both mid-height, a boy and girl. Both were holding tomes and had swords strapped to their belts with long blue and gold cloaks. Oh, and they both had dark blue hair.

"Who…?" I asked, looking them up and down. The boy stepped forward and bowed. "I am Christian, Robin's future son. This is my sister Morgan, who has had a terrible bout of amnesia." Morgan smiled at me knowingly and put her tome in her cloak. A thought popped into my head and I blurted it out before trying to take it back.

"Who's your mother?" Everyone got so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Christian cleared his throat. "Lucina."

**Jack's Corner**

Plot twist for all of you who don't read my profile/the reviews. I posted this chapter a bit prematurely than I wanted to, but hey. So, down goes Thomas. No hate please! I love GaiusxAnna as much as you do, but we needed an Orson and he seemed like the best choice. Jealousy is a powerful emotion. Enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33: Fever

LUCINA'S POV

I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life. Robin, smiling like a fiend, led me down to the castle gardens in a way that was not unlike Aunt Lissa, saying "Almost there, Luce. Almost there." Then, he dropped the mine.

"Lucina! The tides of fate have reunited us once more!" an umber-haired kid said, flourishing his right hand as he appeared in the doorway, grinning. I nodded happily. "Owain, always a joy." Owain laughed and beckoned the two of us through the door.

I screamed. With delight, of course. I took in the room full of my comrades, until a dark blue mob of hair obscured my vision. "Yes, yes Cynthia, glad to see you too!" I said hastily, before she crushed my ribs. Cynthia let go smiling brightly as always.

"Ah, Lucina, dazzling as-" I cut Inigo off with a glare. He smiled sheepishly and backed away. "Glad to see you haven't been cut into a million bloody pieces." Said Severa, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. I smiled. "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit." I replied. "The mask has no more use, I see?" Gerome said, nodding from the other side of the room. I shook my head. "It got split in two by the assassins who were after Emmeryn." Gerome nodded. "Glad to see it offered some means of protection." I looked around for a minute, taking in the array of faces. Then, a closet door at the far end of the room started rattling.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" A distinctly female voice called anxiously. "FATHER? RO- GAH!" Alexis stormed in there with a metal pan. (Taking care to obscure the view from everyone) "Ok, Ok, sorry." The female voice said, a lot more subdued now. Alexis walked out with a smile on her face. "Good to see you again, Lucy." Serena shot an apologetic glance my way. "It is nice to finally see you after so long." She admitted, fingering the axe strapped at her waist. Inigo gave a short whistle, causing several nasty glares to go in his direction.

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Who's in the closet?" the entire room (save Joshua and Sean) stared at him awkwardly. "The wicked?" Cynthia supplied. "Pretty women?" Inigo said unconvincingly. "Test subjects." Laurent confirmed, his eyes darting to the left. "So… evil female test subjects?" Robin said flatly. There was a murmur of nervous assent from the group. "Sounds about right." Do you DOUBT us?" Severa spat.

Robin merely started walking to the closet. "PHALNX FORMATION!" Kjelle barked, thrusting her spear into the air. "SWORD HAND! CAN'T CONTROL!" Owain started screaming above the clink of weapons. "WHERE ARE THE WICKED?" Cynthia wailed. "INIGO GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" someone shouted. Kjelle, Serena, and Laurent were the only ones to assume some sort of defensive position.

"Alright, Christian! On three! ONE! TWO! THREE!" the closet door fell down and two figures, male and female, fell down, panting. They both leapt up. "Oh, what a relief it is to see-" The boy began, but the two of them were immediately tackled to the ground.

Inigo grinned sheepishly at the two of us. "So…. New lover, Lucy?" he said, still smiling. I gasped in a mixture of shock, disgust, and anger. "How DARE you!" I nearly screeched, and he leapt back. Still cursing silently, I looked up. The two newcomers were gone, and another door had opened.

Robin cleared his throat. "Miss, please remove your spear from my neck, if you'd please." Kjelle mumbled an apology and sheathed her spear. "Everyone, I demand to know what just happened." I said assertively. "Wow, look at the time." Joshua said, looking at his bare wrist. "Incredible, time seems to pass at a faster rate when you are enjoying yourself!" Laurent said, scrawling something in a notebook. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of them.

"Shall we go, Lucy?" Robin said, laughing slightly. "Lucy? Say that on the battle field, _Ro-Ro." _I said, remembering the name Lissa had used. His face turned stark white. "She did NOT tell you!" He yelped, and then dashed away from the room yelling Lissa's name.

I looked around the room, taking in everyone who was now chattering away. It honestly seemed like a dream come true. Until Joshua appeared at my side. "Over here. I think we should all tell you what you need to know." He said solemnly, and together we walked into the center of the room.

SEAN'S POV

"So, what do you need to know?" Joshua said solemnly, in a manner than was incredibly unlike him. "I would like to know who the two people in the closet are." Lucina said flatly. I shot a warning glance to Kjelle who shot one to Cynthia who flourished her hands. "They're… THE WICKED!" She cried dramatically, flourishing her hands. Lucina stared at her _hard._

Cynthia's lip trembled. "OK OK I'M SORRY THEY'RE-" Nah cut her off there. "Descendants of the two travelling dragonkin from the Lycian League, Ninian and Nils." She said smoothly. Lucina nodded sarcastically. "Ok, then why did you hide them?" Well, there went the 5-second cover we had applied. Cynthia flourished again, but Brady smacked her with his staff. "She ain't gonna believe your half-ass tall tales, Cynthia." He said gruffly. Lucina glared at him.

It would take a miracle to save us, and heck; we're pretty good at miracles. So what would happen next but a terrible-yet-glorious one? Lissa charged into the room out of breath. "Brady, we need you." She said, panting. Brady looked at her. "Why's that?" He said, picking up his staff from the ground.

"I just found Robin collapsed in the hallway. I have no clue what's wrong!" The words tumbled out of her mouth and in the same second the two of them were running out of the room. A flurry of different glances flew across the room every which way.

"I'm… Going to my own room." Lucina said suddenly, and dashed out like somebody was chasing her. Inigo let out a short peal of laughter. "She's meddling with the timeline…" Gerome muttered under his breath. Cynthia just seemed to catch on, and gasped. "YOU MEAN SHE-!" Laurent put a gloved hand over her mouth. "Be silent, she's probably still within earshot."

We sat there in silence for a minute or two, until Joshua broke the silence. "Serena, Alexis, what did you do with them?" he said, studying their faces intently. Serena elbowed Alexis, who had burst into laughter. "We put them in a bedroom and told them their parents would see them soon."

Joshua's face contorted into one of shock and rage. "I don't know if you went through this, Alexis, but the rest of US had our parents DIE! SO THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" he practically screamed. Alexis stood in silence. "I… I'm sorry." She said, and sat down.

ROBIN'S (Slightly blurry) POV

I was lying in a bed. Possibly my bed. I wasn't sure. I was vaguely aware of three or four people hovering around me, but it seemed a lifetime away. The scene got darker and darker, and one by one, the people watching over me left. "…Night….see….survives…" I caught a distinctly female voice mutter as she left the room. I sat there in silence for hours. Or minutes. I wasn't really sure about that, either. Everything was quiet. I listened to the sounds of the night for a while. Then, the hallucinations came.

First, the assassin we killed in the castle came. "Ah hah… you wish to know of your past? Grab my hand…" His hand hovered a few inches away from my own. I lunged for it feebly, but it vanished to mist, along with him.

Next came Emmeryn. "Who…" she murmured, eyes shut, a frown of confusion etched on her face. I could only look and look as she turned to smoke. Next came a collage of images I wanted to claim, but couldn't. A toddler, sitting in a lavish crib, wailing. The same toddler, a little older now, clutched in a woman's arms as she ran through a stormy plain. The same boy, about 5 years old, his feet in a stream, was laughing as the water bubbled over his toes. A little ways away, the woman sat smiling.

Then, the boy, about 12 years old, was running as the screams of the woman rang out from the forest behind him, which had burst into flames. The images faded as something touched my cheek. I opened me eyes, which I self-consciously clenched shut.

_She _was standing there. Not the woman from the illusions, but the person who regularly appeared in my happier dreams.

She noticed my eyes opening and she shied away. I shook my head weakly. She returned to my bedside, frowning. "You better pull through this, Robin." She said faintly, shaking her head as she spoke.

I found the strength to smile. "Of… course." I muttered, although the words could have formed in my head. She bent down, and my dulled senses were given a minor kick-start. "Good. I won't let you get away that easy." She said, grinning. Then, she kissed me lightly, and was gone.

My eyes shut again, and I found peaceful sleep.

**Jack's Corner**

It has begun. Anyways, if you can't guess who 'she' was then you need to read the first word of the title. Or read the reviews. Or glance at my profile. Either of them. So yeah. Enjoy! And thank you for the 13 people who submitted OCs, which are now closed. I have a bit too many xD


End file.
